Naruto : Kehidupan ke dua
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Merasa impiannya tidak terwujud. Kami-sama mengirim Naruto kembali kemasa lalu. Banyak hal yang berubah termasuk untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Namun satu hal yang pasti saat ini. Dia harus melawan sisi gelapnya sendiri. chap : 8 update (ubah summary)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Saya masih belajar untuk membuat sebuah fic,jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini.**Fic ini sendiri terispirasi dari beberapa fic lain yang saya lupa judulnya bukan bermaksud untuk plagiat**.Dan saya umumkan **di sini Kyuubi berjenis kelamin perempuan**.Nah,saya pilih begitu karena menurut mitologi-mitologi yang saya baca,para siluman rubah selalu mengambil wujud perempuan .Dan saya tau di anime suara Kyuubi itu berat kayak laki-laki,tapi itu kan wujud setannya,siapa yang tau apa kelamin aslinya kalau dia ngambil wujud manusianya?Dan juga untuk **Naruto di sini juga akan berperilaku lebih dewasa dari aslinya**,hmm... kalau di bandingin bisa di bilang seperti ayahnya Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze di cerita ini **saya akan memunculkan banya OC**.Kenapa?Karna **saya membuat fic ini hanya mengambil sedikit inspirasi dari cerita asli dan banyak cerita yang saya tambahkan sesuai dengan imajinasi saya**.Yang pastinya akan **banyak pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di sana sini,dan cerita yang keluar dari jalur manga.**

Bingung?Yah,baca aja deh kalau begitu

* * *

Disclaimer:Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate:T

Pair:Narutox...

Genre:Adventure,Familly dan diselingi Romance

Warning:Typo,ooc,bahasa yang aneh,abal-abal,banyak kekurangan di sana-sini

**Kalau anda tidak suka jangan di baca**

* * *

Hore...

Hore.

Aku tak percaya

Kita menang...

Hore

Sorak sorai kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari muka aliansi shinobi akhirnya setelah perperangan selama berbulan-bulan melawan Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha,di akiri dengan kemenangan yang manis,para Biju yang tergabung menjadi Jubi pun di pisahkan kembali oleh Naruto yang telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para Biju.

"Aku tak sabar pulang ke Konoha dan makan-makan lagi sepuasnya"ucap Choiji dengan antusias

"Astaga,bahkan setelah perangpun pikiranmu hanya makan saja"sela Shikamaru dengan malasnya

"Ya...apa tak ada selain makanan yang kau fikirkan hah"semprot Ino dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaannya.

"HAHAHAHA..."yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat adengan tersebut .Namun tidak untuk satu orang yang sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut,dia memilh untuk memisahkan diri dan lebih memilih untuk memandang langit biru.

'Tou-san,kaa-san,Jiraiya sensei,Nagato-san, aku berhasil mewujudkan impian kalian,apakah kalian bahagia di sana?Walaupun aku berhasil...hm.. tapi rasanya impian ku sendiri belum terwujud.'batin Naruto tertawa miris memikirkan hal tersebut,dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu memandangi langit.

Kriiiiing...

Sejenak Naruto tertengun seperti mendengar sesuatu 'Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja' batinnya menenangkan.

Kriiiiiing...

Kriiiiiing...

Dan untuk kali ini Naruto bersumpah bahwa dia tidak salah dengar,ya bahwa dia memang mendengar suara lonceng yang entah dari mana asalnya .Tiba -tiba gerakan semua shinobi terhenti seketika dan bisa dikatakan bahwa untuk saat ini waktu berhenti berputar ,namun tengah kebinggungan yang melanda Naruto,entah bagai mana dia bisa berada di tempat yang semuanya berwarna putih dan tempat itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya.

"Dimana ini?Kyuu-chan "ucap Naruto kaget pada sosok gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya ,dengan rambut merah yang dibiarkan tergurai dan memakai pakaiyan kimono berwarna putih yang terdapat jilatan lidah api di bagian bawahnya,ya walaupun gadis itu membelakanginya tapi itu tidak menutup keindahan ragawinya ,merasa ada yang memangginya gadis itu membalikan badannya dan terkejut dengan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Na...Naruto-kun?"

**Flash back on**

Latihan pengambilan cakra kyuubi dengan Killer Bee.

"Yo... kau berhasil Naruto"ucap Bee dengan bangganya.

"Yup...sudah pasti"balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tak ku sangka kaupenuh dengan energi kehidupan ,lihat bahkan tehnik mokuton kun pun ikut terpengaruh"ucap Yamato dengan kagum.

"Sebaiknya kau periksa kondisi kyuubi aku takut nanti terjadi hal yang tidak kita inggin kan"

"Baiklah"

Kemudan Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya .Sesampainya di sana Naruto tidak menemukan Kyuubi ,dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut 'Apakah Kyuubi hilang' pikirnya panik. Namun seakan sudah tertuntun dia menajamkan pandangan matanya ke arah kandang (tempat tersegelnya) di alam bawah sadarnya, dan terkejut mendapati bahwa sekarang yang di dalam sana bukanlah Kyuubi melainkan gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya seperti orang kedinginan atau ketakutan entahlah Naruto tidak bisa membedakannya.

Kemudian Naruto membuka gerbang tersebut dengan memutar segel yang ada di perutnya. Namun Naruto kembali di kejutkan dengan adanya beberapa rantai cakra yang melilit pergelangan tangan, kaki bahkan leher gadis tersubut, namun rantai yang melilit gadis itu cukup longgar sehngga dia masih bisa mempertahankan posisi duduknya tersebut. Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi kau kemari?"sontak hal itu membuat langkah Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Apa mak-"

"Apakah kau belum puas dengan apa yang kau dapatkan?Apakah kau masih inggin lebih?Tak kusangka ternyata kau memang serakah"ucap gadis itu dengan sinis.

Naruto yang merasa tidak terima kemudian mendatangi gadis tersebut dan membentaknya

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"..."hening tak ada jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

Merasa di acuhkan Naruto kemudian memengang dagu gadis tersebut untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi amarah yang dirasakan Naruto lansung berubah menjadi perasaan kasian dan iba, setelah melihat wajah gadis tersebut terutama mata yang berkaca-kaca seakan menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar. Dari mata berwarna merah yang mempunyai pupil seperti kucing tersebut Naruto dapat melihat kesepian dan ketakutan yang amat dalam.

"Siapa kamu?"untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berkata lembut setelah kejadian tadi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas"

"..."hening tak ada jawaban dari Naruto karna dia memang tidak tau.

"Ini aku Kyuubi"jawaban gadis tadi sontak membuat mata Naruto membulat seketika,tapi Naruto masih tetap diam karna dia tau gadis itu belum selesai berbicara.

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat inilah wujud asli ku"

"Lalu kalau ini wujud aslimu kenapa kau memakai wujud monster rubah ekor 9?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukankah aneh rasanya jika seorang gadis sepertiku mempunya kekuatan sebesar ini,dan pasti pada awalnya mereka akan ketakutan dan akhirnya akan berusaha membunuh ku atau menjadikan aku senjata"Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan jawaban Kyuubi tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memakai wujud aslimu,bukan wujut rubar berekor9?"

"Hahaha...ternyata setelah mengambil sebagian besar cakraku punkau masih tetap bodohya?"ucap Kyuubi dengan sinisnya,tapi untuk kali ini amarah Naruto tidak terpancing lagi karena ucapan sinis Kyuubi berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ingatkah kau bahwa setengah cakraku di segel oleh ayahmu lalu pada akirnya kaupun mengambil sebagian besar cakraku,sehingga aku tidak punya cukup cakra untuk berubah wujud lagi"

"Tapi ku pikir tidak masalahkan karena kau mahluk abadi,dan ku yakin kau past bisa mengumpulkannya lagi kan?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Ha ha ha"Kyuubi tertawa miris mendengar pernyataan Naruto tersebut."Biar ku beri tau beberapa hal para Biju yang kehilangan cakranya akan jadi manusia biasa,dan kau bisa tebak kalau manusia itu tidak abadi."Hal itu membuat mata Naruto membulat seketika karna dia tidak menyangka akibatnya akan seperti itu.

"Dan cakra para Biju yang di kumpulkan dengan sempurna oleh si Jinchuuriki tersebut akan menjadi individu baru dibawah kendali penuh,dengan kata lain jika kau mengambil seluruh cakra yang tersisa padaku saat ini juga maka otomatis aku akan jadi manusia biasa,dan cakra yang terkumpul akan menjadi Kyuubi baru yang berada di bawah kendalimu."Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk karna hal ini baru untuknya.

"Dan untuk soal kami mengikuti usia dari Jinchuuriki kami"Kyuubi kemudian menghela nafas"Dan asal kau tau hisk... hisk... proses hisk... pengambilan cakra hisk...secara paksa hisk... itu hisk...sangat menyakitkan hisk... hisk..."Naruto seketika mematung mendengar perkataan Kyuubi barusan. Air mata yang meleleh dari ke dua kelopak matanya,dan tangisan yang terdengar memilukan sudah cukup untuk mengambarkan betapa tersiksanya gadis itu saat ini.

"Hisk...hisk...hisk..."

Merasa tidak tahan dengan tangisan gadis tersebut, Naruto berinisiatif untuk memeluk gadis tersebut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Awalnya Naruto menyangka akan adanya perlawanan tapi dungaan itu salah, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Dan di kegelapan alam bawah sadarnya dengan sedikit penerangan, Kyuubi menangis di dekapan Naruto.

Sang Jinchuuriki sendiri hanya diam, karena Naruto tau di saat seperti ini kata-kata tidak di butuhkan. Hanya berada di sana dia yakin bahwa gadis itu akan tenang. Hanya dengan berada di sana dia memberi tau gadis itu bahwa, dia tidak pernah sendiri. Dan walaupun semua tu sederhana, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hei Kyuubi"bisik Naruto"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di antara kerengmang gelap alam bawah sadarnya,namun ia bisa merasakan anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Benarkah?Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi jawabannya hanya berupa anggukan.

"Hei Kyuubi, maukah kau mempercayai kata-kataku. Bahwa kau tidak akan sendirian dan kesakitan lagi karna aku akan selalu ada di samping mu"ucap Naruto dengan lembut

Mendengar hal tersebut Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ke dua mata Naruto,berusaha mencari kebohongan namun hasilnya nihil,karena hanya ada ketulusan dan kejujuran yang di dapat Kyuubi.

"Dan maaf telah menyakitimu,dengan cara mengambil paksa cakramu"

"Ti-tidak"ucap Kyuubi ter cicit"Ha-harusnya aku y-yang min-ta ma-af te-telah mebu-nuh ke d-dua orang tua mu,dan a-aku ra-sa aku pan-tas m-menerima i-ini sem-"ucapan Kyuubi terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Naruto menahan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut,bukan cengiran lebar yang biasa di tunjukannya,tapi sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat wanita manapun merona termasuk Kyuubi.

'Jika kau memang menderita dari dulu akan kutunjukan padamu dunia yang penuh warna'

**Flash back off**

"Ne...Naruto-kun,kenapa melamun?

"Oh...tidak apa-apa kok Kyuu"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum,sedangkan Kyuubi yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa merona

.

.

.

"Wah-wah-wah,sepertinya ada yang lagi mesrah-mesrahan nih"ucap sesosok mahluk misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

* * *

**Jika kalian menemukan keanehan dalam cerita di atas sebaiknya baca penjelasan saya di bawah ini**

Mari kita ingat lagi d i adengan Flas back tadi di ceritakan bahwa Naruto mengambil paksa cakra Kyuub. Saya berasumsi bahwa mengambil di sini tidak berarti sekedar meminjam tapi mengambil dalam artian sebenarnya. Mengingat kekuatan Kyuubi berasal dari cakranya ( setau saya ), kita bisa berpikiran kalau Naruto berhasil Kyuubi pasti tidak punya kemampuan lagi kan? Nah Flas back tadi dibuat dari kemungkinan tadi. Dimana naruto mengambil sebagian besar cakra kyuubi, sehingga membuat kyuubi tidak bisa berubah menjadi wujud setannya karena kekurangan cakra.

Dan kalian mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto terhadap Kyuubi, mereka baru bertemu dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik lah. Tapi anehnya Naruto tidak menaruh dendam dengan Kyuubi bahkan tidak menyiksanya ketikah Kyuubi melemah. Dan yang lebih anehnya dengan Naruto yang mau menenangkan Kyuubi yang menangis dengan cara memeluknya ,dan dengan mudahnya mengucapkan janji agar dia tidak sendirian dan kesakitan lagi. Tapi ini semua tidak kebetulan, karena jika kalian lupa, sampai hari dimana Naruto mengambil cakra Kyuubi dan sampai perang dunia shinobi ke-4, mereka sebenarnya telah hidup bersama selama 18 tahun lebih ( saya kurang tau umur Naruto, tapi saya rasa memang 18 th ).

Selama 18 th itu ( bisa dilihat sendiri di anime dan manganya ), ingatlah bagaimana cakra Kyuubi selalu menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto, bahkan beberapa kali Kyuubi meminjamkan kekuatannya pada Naruto agar dapat mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya.

Capek juga rasanya menulis semua itu ,tapi saya rasa itu bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang nilai cerita ini kan? Dan saya minta maaf karena tidak ada Advenure nya sama sekali padahal genre nya itu, maklum masih pemula. Dan ini masih termasuk **Prolog**

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? maka reviewlah!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Saya senang dengan review yang readers berikan. Awlanya saya mengira ini fic yang gagal dan mendapat siraman flame karena kejelekam cerita. Tapi setelah mengecek stry stasts, akirnya saya sangat senag karna ternyata ada juga yang review. Oh ya soal kemiripan fic ini sama fic yang dibuat sama **Galerians-san **saya benar-benar minta maaf, memang **A New Love Story** salah satu inspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini. Tapi jujur saya ngak ada maksud untuk **plagiat**. Dan unutuk fic ini sendiri sepertinya ngak akan bisa panjang-panjang jujur saya masih ngumpulin bahan untuk fic ini sendiri harap maklum. Oh ya di akhir fic ini akan ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk membantu saya nantinya saya harap readers mau menolong saya. Makanya fic ini saya updet kita, saya harap kalin puas. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya meng-updet kilat fic ini.

Review's repliese:

**The NaruHina Story**: maaf kemarin fic ini sempat saya hapus, karna ada berbagai kesalahan disana sini.

**Naozumi-kun: **yap ini juga lagi di buat.

**Suriken**: ya terima kasih telah menyemangati saya, wah kalau nanti mau dijitak nanti saya tolongindeh.

**Mangenkyooo JumawanBluez**: nanti juga tau.

**Dony. Dsahaja**: terima kasih.

**Akira No Sikhigawa**: yup, tapi saya ngak ada niat untuk plagiat.

**KyuubiNaru**: wah kalau itu saya ngak bisa, awalnya saya sengaja ngosongin pasangan Naruto biar readers yang nentuin. Tapi pas dicek ternyata banyak yang minta pairnya naruxfremkyuu. Maaf ya.

**Theguh**: untuk saat ini mungkin belum bisa, karna saya kekurangan bahan. Dan di ch3 mungkin bisa.

**Nakeda**: ya harap maklum yang buat masih newbie, dan saya juga buat dengan sisiti SKS.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"Ne... Naruto-kun ,kenapa melamun?

"Oh...tidak apa-apa kok Kyuu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuubi yang melihat senyuman itu hanya bisa merona.

.

.

.

"Wah-wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang lagi mesrah-merahan nih" ucap sesosok mahluk misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

* * *

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini

* * *

Sesosok mahluk misterius mengejutkan mereka berdua, Naruto yang notabenya ninja kelas atas lansung berada pada posisi bertarung, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya menatap heran mahluk tersebut 'seperti pernah melihatnya' begitulah pikir Kyuubi.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Aku..." ucap sosok tersebut memasang tampang berfikir, yang membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi semakin penasaran.

"aku lupa siapa diriku" sambung sosok tersebut dengan tampang watados, yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi sweatdrop seketika.

Sementara Naruto masih dalam keterpurukan, Kyuubi mulai memperhatikan sosok di depannya itu dengan seksama. Sosok tersebut terlihat sebagai anak kecil berusia sekitar 15 th , dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari kain putih yang memenuhi tubuhnya ,di lehernya terdapat kalung berbentuk piramida terbalik dan tangan kanannya terdapat tongkat seperti tongkat para biksu (kayak tongkat rikudo) dan dari matanya Kyuubi bisa melihat iris hijau bagaikan kaca yang dapat memantulkan jiwa. Dari mata tersebut Kyuubi bisa merasakan aura kebijaksanaan, dan sekali lagi Kyuubi berfikir bahwa dia pernah melihat mata tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak tau siapa dirimu lalu kami harus memanggilmu apa?" ucap Naruto yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku roh agung atau paraoh, dan terserah asalkan panggilan itu keren" Naruto hanya bertambah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"OK...bagai mana kalau aku memanggilmu Paraoh"

"Boleh juga "

"Lalu ini di mana?" tanya Naruto heran, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam karena apa yang mau dia tanya sudah di lontarkan terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

"Ini di persimpangan antara hidup dan mati, masa denpan dan masa lalu" ucap Paraoh itu dengan tenang, sementara Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya bisa shok mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Ja-jangan bercanda" ucap Kyuubi panik, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk. "Berarti kami telah mati.."

"Tidak, kalian belum mati kok" ucap Paraoh dengan tenang

"Terus.."

"Aku yang mengundang kalin ke dunia ini"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya mengundang kami?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hanya satu, yaitu mengabulkan satu permohonanmu Naruto"

"A-aku" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sebutkanlah..." ucap Paraoh dengan tenang

"Aku..." Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum, sementara Kyuubi yang memandang Naruto hanya heran.

"Kurasa karena kau yang mengundangku ke sini , harusnya kau yang lebih tau apa yang sebenarnya aku ingginkan" ucap Naruto dengan tenang, sementara Kyuubi hanya bisa cenggo mendengarnya.

"Ya kau benar, aku memang tau keingginan mu" ucap Paraoh dengan senyuman kebijaksanaan. "Sekarang aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia nyata" sambung Paraoh seraya menjentikan jarinya. Dan pada saat itu pula Naruto hilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin.

"Sekarang aku inggin bertanya padamu Kyuu" ucap Paraoh dengan kembali memasang tampang seriusnya

"Eh...aku?" jawab Kyuubi heran.

"Ya..., jawab aku dengan jujur. Apaka kau mencintai Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hening, tak ada jawan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi karna itu memang tidak di perlukan, cukup dengan melihat wajahnya yang merona Paraoh bisa tau bahwa Kyuubi benar-benar mencintai seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Dengan melihat wajahmu yang merona ketika ku tanya bisa dipastikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya"

"Eh... se-sejelas itukah?"

"Ya, dan sekarang beri tau aku alasan kau mencintainya"

Merasa tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan lagi, Kyuubi akhirnya menjawab.

"Dulu, kau pasti tau bahwa aku selalu di benci oleh manusia" Paraoh hanya diam karna dia memang tau akan hal itu. "Padahal awalnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi mereka mulai mengejarku, memburuku dengan pedang dan pisau, meneriakkan cacian dan makian kepadaku, dan apapun yang aku katakan itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam pandangan mereka, dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak memberiku pilihan, pada saat terpojok tentu secara insting aku akan membunuh mereka walau sesakit apapun saat aku melakukan itu."

"Ya, walaupun begitu..." Kyuubi melanjutkan, kesedihan begitu jelas terukir diwajahnya "Mereka tak pernah berhenti untuk menyakitiku, dan terpaksa aku membunuh mereka lagi untuk mempertahankan diriku"

"Lalu..." Kyuubi menghela nafas "Nasib mempertemukan aku dengan Naruto"

"Dia berbeda, dia tidak seperti yang lainnya, yang selalu memusuhiku dia tetap menerimaku walaupun aku yang menyebabkan kematian orang tuanya, walau aku yang menyebabkan dia di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri, walau dia hampir mati berkal-kali karna di incar akatsuki. Dan 'dia menerima ku' dari tatapan Naruto tak pernah menyimpan rasa takut, kebencian, ataupun dendam. Memang dia tidak pernah mengatakan secara terang-terangan, tapi setiap pandangan kami bertemu (dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto) aku bisa tau kalau dia telah memaafkanku."

"Mungkin hal ini terdengar sepele bagimu, Tapi bagiku, yang selama ratusan tahun terus mencari dan menunggu seseorang yang mau menatapmu layaknya gadis biasa"

"Tentu saja aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Sangat jatuh cinta"

Setelah mendengar alasan Kyuubi tersebut Paraoh hanya bisa tersenyum

"Hei Kyuubi, apakah kau tau mengapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

"Entahlah" jawab Kyuubi binggung karna dia juga lupa bertanya.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini agar kau bisa membantu Naruto dalam menjalankan hadiahnya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesungguhnya hadiah yang kuberikan pada Naruto adalah 'kesempatan' kedua, yang artinya Naruto akan ku kirim ke masa lalu dengan konsep 'paradox'. Namun ingatan Naruto tentang masa depan akan hilang, dan aku ingin kau membantunya menemukan jalaannya karna hanya kaulah yang tidak akan hilang ingatan tentang masa depan"

"Apakah kau mau membantunya?" tanya Paraoh

"Tentu saja" balas Kyuubi dengan yakin

"Tapi walaupun kau mempunya informasi tentang masa depan tapi itu tidak menjadi jaminan apapun, hanya kekuatan hatilah yang bisa menuntunnya" ucap Paraoh sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, dan boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Kyuubi

"Apa itu?"

"Apa-kah k-kau Tuhan (Kami-sama)?" ucap Kyuubi gugup

"Tidak, aku bukan Tuhan. Tapi aku adalah 'tangan kanan Nya' " balas Paraoh

"..." hening tidak ada pertanyaan dari Kyuubi, dia sudah puas.

"Dan selamat tinggal Kyuu" Paraoh kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan Kyuubi menghilang bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin.

* * *

**Dunia nyata**

"HAHAHAHA..." sekali lagi, Naruto bisa mendengar teman-temannya tertawa bahagia, dan Naruto merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengannya 'apa tadi cuma halusinasiku saja, tapi kenapa serasa nyata ya?' batin Naruto bertanya heran.

Seakan serasa melihat Jubi untuk kedua kalinya, semua shinobi memandang Naruto dengan wajah horor. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan menjadi risih sendiri.

"N-N-N-Naru..to" ucap Kiba dengan terbata-bata

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto heran, melihat Kiba dan yang lainnya seakan dia adalah mahluk yang paling berbahaya di alam semesta ini.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi pa-damu Dobe?" bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikap coolnya pun dibuat tergagap oleh keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Kenapa kau Tem-...hei apa yang terjadi padaku" Narutopun berteriak histeris seakan melihat shigami. Itu dikarenakan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang yang di mulai dari kakinya dan berrangsur ke atas.

Sebelum Naruto sempat berteriak atau berbicara dalam ketakutan, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menghilang seperti tidak pernah ada disitu, dan seakan tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini.

* * *

**Dunia Paralel**

Sesosok anak usia sekitar 15th sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil memandang dunia berwarna putih yang tidak ada ujungnya. Tapi kegiatannya terganggu setelah kedatanyan sosok mahluk berjubah hitam yang menghampirinya.

"Sebagai tangan kanan Tuhan, apakah perbuatanmu tadi tidak terlalu lancang?" tanya sosok berjubah hitam tersebut, sambil memperlihatkan mata hitamnya, yang bagi orang yang memandangnya seakan dia tidak punya jiwa.

"Tidak apa-apa karna ini juga perintah Nya, aku hanya menjalankannya saja"

"Tapi hadiah itu terlalu berharga bagi seorang manusia"

"Ya hadiah yang terlalu berharga, bahkan lebih berharga dari apapun. Sebuah hadia yang bernama 'kesempatan' " jawab Paraoh kemudian menghilang dari hadapan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut , seakan dia tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Kesempatan..." guman sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

* * *

**Jika anda binggung dengan cerita saya ada baiknya simak penjelasan saya berikut**

itu paradox = sebuah konsep dimana apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu akan berpengaruh dimasa depan. Missalnya adik Madara Uchiha tidak jadi di bunuh oleh Nindaime hokage, mungkin Madara tidak akan jadi musuh konoha, karena alasan Madara dendam kepada konoha adalah kematian adiknya (saya dapat info ini dari manga yang saya baca). Dan apabila Obito tidak mengambil Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina mungkin Naruto masih bersama dengan orang tuanya. Ya begitulah kira-kira.

hadiah yang paling berharga itu kesempatan? = disini saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi saya akan memberikan beberapa contoh dan saya harap kalian mengerti. Contoh andai kata Kakashi punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Rin sebelum menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi pasti Obito tidak akan seperti yang terlihat di manga. Andai kata Itachi tidak membantai clan Uchiha pasti akan terjadi kudeta di konoha (bukan saya menjelekkan uchiha, tapi saya baca di manga memang itu alasan clan uchiha di bantai). Jadi kesimpulan saya kesempatan yang dimaksud di sini adalah pengulangan kejadian untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah yang dimana hal itu sendiri pasti lebih berharga dari pada apapun (ini pendapat saya).

Dan maaf bila fic ini tidak bisa lebih panjang, karna saya kekurangan bahan. Contohnya saja, saya tidak tau berapa usia Kushina, Minato pada saat kelahiran Naruto apakah kalian tau berapa usianya? Kalau iya tolong dijawab. Dan juga nama istri Hokage ke-3. Dan umur berpa Naruto masuk akademi dan lulus dari akademi?

Saya rasa ini bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang cerita ini kan?

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Saya sangat mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua review yang readers berikan. Dan itu jugalah yang menjadi motifasi saya untuk meng-updet kilat fic ini. Dan saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan di ch2 kemarin, mungkin tanpa itu saya sangat akan kesulitan melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih banyak

Review's repliese:

**The NaruHina Story : **Terima kasih atas infonya.

**Uzumakimahendra4 : **Terima kasih atas infonya.

** 93 : **Terima kasih atas infonya. Oh ya ini sudah dilanjutkan.

** : **Yap, memang Naruto dikirim kemasa lalu

**Akira No Sikhigawa : **Ngak, disini ngak ada unsur Yu-Gi-Oh. Soal paraoh itu nama dewa Mesir kuno, dimana para paraoh sendiri adalah raja-raja mesir yang wafat. Para raja itu sendiri adlah penghubung dunia gaib dan nyata, dan juga para paraoh adalah pembimbing jiwa-jiwa tersesat (itu dari buku sejarah yang saya baca). Soal pradox saya dapat dari doraemon

**Yogi Rikudou : **Ini fic adventure yang di selingi romance

**U sank : **Ini sudah di updet. Dan taukah anda, kalau anda adalah salah satu author faforit saya yang memberi saya inspirasi untuk membuat fic ini.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"Tapi hadiah itu terlalu berharga bagi seorang manusia"

"Ya hadiah yang terlalu berharga, bahkan lebih berharga dari apapun. Sebuah hadia yang bernama 'kesempatan' " jawab Paraoh kemudian menghilang dari hadapan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut , seakan dia tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Kesempatan..." guman sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini

* * *

**Seminggu sebelum kelahiran Naruto.**

"Ceritanya sangat menarik sensei" ucap seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik kepada gurunya

"Tapi, sayang sekali Minato. Novel ini tidak laku di pasaran" ucap sang guru malas "Mungkin aku akan kembali membuat novel erotis yang memang menjadi keahlianku"

"Jangan begitu Jiraiya sensei menurutku novelmu ini bagus kok"

"Kan itu menurutmu"

"Novel ini menceritakan sifat tokoh utama yang pantang menyerah sampai akhir. Keren, jadi..." Kemudian Minato menutup novel tersebut "Apa nama karakter utama novel ini boleh ku ambil"

"T-tunggu Minato itu nama yang kudapat pada saat makan ramen"

"Naruto... nama yang bagus" ucap seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri suaminya. Sadangkan sang suami hanya bisa menyengir.

"Ku-kushina.." Jiraiya melongo mendengar hal tersebut "Ha ha ha ha... berarti aku ayah angkatnya dong, apa kalian tidak keberatan dengan orang seperti aku?"

Mendengar hal tersebut Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Justru karena itu. Kami senang sensei ada disini, karna sensei yang mengajari aku arti dari shinobi yang sebenarnya. Dan aku inggin sensei juga mengajarkan anak kami tentang arti shinobi"

* * *

**3 hari sebelum kelahiran Naruto**

"Jadi, kelahiran anakmu akan dilakukan diluar desa"

"Kenapa... kenapa harus diluar desa Biwako-san?"ucap Khusina dengan lirih

"Harap kau mengerti. Kau adalah jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, akan berbahaya jika kau melakukan persalinan di dalam desa. Dan negara musuh pasti akan melakukan penyerangan untuk mengambil Kyuubi pada saat proses persalinanmu" Khusina yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Ya.., kami mengerti" ucap Minato dengan mantap. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minato hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya tersebut. Minato yang menyadari hal tersbut kemudian menggenggan tangan Kushina dengan lembut

"Tenanglah biar aku yang nanti akan kesana untuk mengecek keadaan tempatnya" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ya... lagi pula kau tidak usah kawatir Kushina, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Bahkan sampai satu batalion ANBU untuk menjagamu" ucap Sandaime Hokage dengan mantap.

"Ya... dan kau tidak perlu kawatir karna aku akan selalu ada disampingmu" ucap Minato menenangkan Kushina

"Baiklah..." ucap Kushina pasrah.

* * *

**5 jam sebelum kelahiran Naruto**

Khusina dan Biwako sedang jalan-jalan sore hingga...

"Mikoto-chan..." teriak Khusina dengan semangat

"Ah...Kushi-chan" sahut Mikoto

"Wah-wah-wah siapa ini?" tunjuk Kushina pada anak laki-laki yang berada dalam pelukan Mikoto

"Ini..." tujuk Mikoto pada anaknya "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Wah... lucu sekali ya"

Mikoto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Kemudian Kushina menarik Mikoto agak menjauh.

"Hei Mikoto-chan, apakah itu sakit?" bisik Kushina pelan

Sedangkan Mikoto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal tersebut. "Ja-jadi itu yang kamu takutkan?"

Sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari Mikoto. Biwako menarik paksa Kushina dan menceramahinya panjang lebar, sedangkan yang di ceramahi hanya bisa meangguk-angguk pasra.

* * *

**5 menit menjelang kelahiran**

"SAKIT...SEKALI..."

"Kushina tahanlah" ucap Minato panik. Ya saat ini dia sedang menahan segel Kyuubi agar tidak jebol.

"AAAKKR... SAkit" ucap Khusina yang akirnya kian melemah

"Biwako-san bagai mana ini ?" ucap Minato panik, karna melihat Kushina kesakitan.

"Jangan lemah begitu. Kau tidak akan mengerti kami para perempuan lebih kuat disaat seperti ini dari apa yang kau bayangkan" ucap Biwako dengan tenang "Ahhh... sedikit lagi Kushina... kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat... dan kau minato tetap jaga segelnya"

Minato hanya mengagguk mendengarkan. Ya dia sedang ketakutan untuk saat ini, bagai mana tidak istri yang amat dicintainya sedang dalam keadaan kesakitan. Belum pernah dia melihat Kushina semenderita ini.

'Ada yang aneh?' pikir Minato 'Kenapa Kyuubi tidak memberontak?'

* * *

**Alam bawah sadar Kushina**

Sesosok mahluk berbentuk rubah dengan 9 ekor sedang terikat sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kemudian membuka matanya untuk sesaat.

"Sudah saatnya ya" ucapnya seraya menutup matanya kembali

* * *

**Hutan bagian timur Konoha**

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, lebih tepatnya di puncak tertinggi sebuah pohon yang ada di hutan tersebut. Terlihat sesosok anak berusia sekita 15th sedang memandangi bulan.

"Ternyata sudah dimulai ya" gumannya pelan. Kemudia sosok tesebut menghilang dari sana bagaikan pasir yang ditiup angin.

* * *

**Tempat persalinan Kushina, 1 menit sebelum kelahiran**

"Arrrrkkk..."

"Ah... sedikit lagi kushina" ucap Biwako memberi semangat

Pada saat Naruto akan keluar seluruhnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara genercik lonceng, namun sayang tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Karna mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing

"**Holly : Time stop"**

Tapi tiba-tiba saja waktu berhenti berputar. Dan sesosok anak kecil berusia sekitar 15th memasuki tempat tersebut. Dia melewati satu batalion ANBU dengan tenang.

"Ahkirnya di mulai juga"

Dia memasuki kamar dimana Kushina di rawat, perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kushina. Dan kemudian dia menyentuh perut Kushina

"Sudah saatnya Kyuubi, aku akan membebaskanmu" gumannya pelan.

Dan terjadilah hal yang aneh, dimana dimulai dari tangannya yang menyentu perut Kushina dan berangsur ke seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cakra orange seperti setiap jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Setelah mengambil Kyuubi akirnya dia menghilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin, dan waktupun kembali berjalan norma.

'Apa yang terjadi' pikir Minato panik

Ya bagai mana Minato tidak panik. Saat ini Kyuubi sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam tubuh istrinya, hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan dia tidak bisa merasakan cakra Kyuubi lagi dan selain itu tanda segel jaga sudah menghilang dari perut sang istri.

Tapi kepanikan itu tidak belangsung lama.

"Oek..oek..." ya tangisan bayinya yang baru lahir segerah memberi ketenangan batin baginya. Seakan kepanikan tadi hilang, seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi

"Lihat Minato anakmu laki-laki" Biwako dengan antusias

Sementara Minato yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersemyum lembut, dan mengelus-elus kepala sang istri dengan lembut. Walaupun Minato bisa tersenyum tenang, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat mencemaskan sesuatu.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

* * *

**Gerbang utama Konoha**

Kriiing...

Kriiing...

Sesosok anak kecil berusia sekitar 15th muncul diselingi dengan sura lonceng, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, tidak ada yang melihatnya, dan tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

"Sudah saatnya" gumannya pelan

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu 'Kyuubi'"**

Booff...

"GOOARRRR..."

"A-apa itu?" tunjuk seorang penduduk kepada mahluk berbentuk rubah dengan 9 ekor

"I-itu K-kyuubi" ucap seorang Jounin yang ada disampingnya.

"Kita harus memberitau Sandaime-sama dan yondaime-sama akan hal ini"

"Baik"

"GOOARRRR..." Kyuubi menambah frekuensi suaranya yang mampu menerbangkan bangunan di sekitarnya

"Kyaaaaa"

"Cepat selamatkan jiwa kalian"

"Kyaaaa"

Begitulah para penduduk berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Dan meskipun terlihat ganas tapi, sebenarnya Kyuubi sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan fullnya. Cukup hanya gertakan yang dikeluarkannya.

* * *

**Gedung Hokage**

"Kyuubi..." guman Sandaime pelan "Bagaimana bisa?"

Boff

Tiba-tiba datang dua orang ANBU di belakang sang Sandaime Hokage sambil membungkuk.

"Lapor Sandaime-sama Kyuubi telah lepas"

"Hn...aku mengerti" ucap Sandaime pelan "Kalian pergilah suruh para Jounin menevakuasi penduduk. Dan para ANBU, kalian bantu aku menahan Kyuubi sanpai Minato datang"

"Baik" ucap ANBU tersebut sembari menghilang di telan asap

"Saatnya beraksi, dan ku harap aku masih kuat" ucapnya pelan seraya menghilang di telan asap.

* * *

**Tempat persalinan Kushina**

"Ahh... bayinya lucu sekali" ucap Biwako dengan antusian "Minato aku akan membersihkannya dulu"

"Baiklah Biwako-san"

Kemudian Minato menatap Kushina dengan cemas. Seakan hal buruk dapat terjadi sewaktu-waktu terhadap sang istri.

"Kushina kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan suaminya tersebut hanya tersemyum "Ya aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lirih "Bagai mana dengan Naruto"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

Biwako keluar dengan membawa bayi yang telas dibungkus dengan selimut, kemudian di berikan kepada Kushina "Ini anak mu Kushina"

"Terima kasih"

"Minato sebaiknya kau bawa Kushina dan bayimu ketempat yang lebih nyaman" saran Biwako

"Baiklah" sahut Minato "Nah, Kushina boleh aku memindahkan Naruto terlebih dahulu atau kau mau lebih dahulu?" canda Minato yang hanya dibalas oleh sikuan oleh Kushina

"Tentu saja dia yang lebih dulu 'ttebane~" sahut Kushina sambil tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan Naruto kepada Minato.

"Oke aku pergi dulu"

"**Hiraishin.."**

Kemudian Minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Dan tidak berselang beberapa saat Minatopun kembali kemudian menggendong Kushina. Tapi gerakan Minato terhenti ketika dia didatangi oleh dua orang ANBU.

"Maaf, Yondaime-sama"

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Minato heran, jujur dia paling tidak suka dinganggu saat ini.

"Kyuubi lepas" ucapan ANBU tersebut membuat Minato terkejut seketika, begitu juga dengan Kushina, lalu Kushina memeriksa perutnya dan dia dibuat lebih shok dengan hilangnya tanda segel ditubuhnya

"Mi-Minato ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina tercicit saking paniknya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau" ucap Minato datar. Sedangkan Kushina hanya terdiam mendengar nada datar Minato barusan. Dia tau Minato yang biasanya hangat dan lembut, akan berubah menjadi dingin bila biasanya dia keterlaluan atau melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Kushina dengan kepala ditundukan "Karna diriku Kyuubi lepas"

Minato pada awalnya heran kenapa Kushina minta maaf padanya, tapi dia segera menyadari bahwa dari nada ucapannyalah yang membuat Kushina ketakutan.

"Kushina dengar, aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu dalam urusan ini, ini semua salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga segel dengan baik" ucap Minato dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Kushina. "Hei... ayo kita ke tempat Naruto"

"Baiklah..." ucap Kushina yang kembali tersenyum

"Dan kalian" tunjuk Minato pada dua orang ANBU tersebut "Tunggu sanpai aku datang"

"Baik" ucap dua orang ANBU tersebut seraya menghilang di telan asap.

"Saatnya pergi"

"**Hiraishin.."**

* * *

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha, terlihat rubah berekor sembilan sedang mengamuk. Tapi anehnya walau dia mengamuk, sang Kyuubi tidak membunuh satupun warga sipil hanya menghancurkan rumah para penduduk.

"Ini gawat kita tidak akan bisa menahan Kyuubi lebih lama lagi" ucap salah seorang ANBU

"Benar tapi kita diperintahkan untuk menunggu Yondaime-sama" balas yang satunya

"Kalian jangan hanya bicara cepat bantu aku menahan Kyuubi"

"B-baik Sandaime-sama" ucap ANBU tersebut ketakutan

'Minato diman kau?' harap Sandaime. Ya walaupun dia adalah Hokage ke3 dan dijuluki the profesor, tapi dia tetap punya kelemahan. Apa lagi di usia yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi untuk bertarung. 'Harus menunggu dia datang, tidak ada jalan lain'

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu 'Enma'"**

BOOOFF

Muncullah sesosok kera berbulu putih dengan pakaiyan loreng yang menghiasi tubuhnya. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucapnya heran karna sudah lama dia tidak lagi dipanggil oleh sang Sandaime sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab Sandaime sendiri malah menunjuk Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk.

"K-Kyuubi?"

"Ya"

"Apakah kau bermaksud melawan Kyuubi seorang diri?" bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi siapa yang tidak kawatir apabila sang Hokage ke3 melawan Kyuubi seorang diri yang notabenya adalah siluman tinggkat atas.

"Tidak" balas Sandaime cepat "Aku sudah tua dan tidak akan mampu melawannya, lagi pula kita akan menunggu Minato datang ke sini"

"Oke lah"

"Dan satu lagi, aku hanya inggin menahannya saja, dan kau, berubahlah menjadi tonggkat"

"OK" seketika Enmapun berubah menjadi tonggkat

"Ini tidak akan sama" guman Sandaime

**Dotton : 5 gerbang pelindung**

Seketika di depan Kyuubi mencul 5 gerbang raksasa yang menghalanginya dengan Konoha saat ini. Kemudian Kyuubi mencakar gerbang tersebut, tapi anehnya setiap gerbang yang tergores akibat cakaran Kyuubi akna kembali utuh seakan tidak pernah tercakar oleh Kyuubi. Merasa di permainkan Kyuubi mengeluarkan **Bijudamanya** dan melemparkannya kepada 5 gerbang tersebut. Walaupun **bijudama** tadi tidak terlalu besar tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan 4 gerbang pelindung yang terbuat dari tanah tersebut. Dan sang Hokage ke3 hanya menatap horor gerbang yang hancur oleh serangan Kyuubi tersebut

* * *

**Tempat persembunyian Minato dan Kushina**

Seberkas sinar berwarna kuning terlihat di sekitar sebuah pondok yang tidak jauh dari tempat persalinan. Minato dan Kushina memasuki tempat tersebut, tempat tersebut cukup nyaman dan luas untuk sebuah bangunan yang ada ditengah hutan.

"Nah..sudah sampai" ucap Minato dengan lembut, tapi mimik wajah Minato lansung berubah sedih melihat wajah Kushina yang murung. 'Apa dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi' batinnya cemas.

"Kushina" merasa namanya dipanggil, Kushina mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah Minato. "Jangan pernah menyalakan dirimu sendiri atas kejadian ini, aku tidak suka. Apalagi melihatmu bersedih" ucap Minato dengan lembut

"Tapi-tap-" ucapan Kushina terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Minato menahan bibirnya

"Menagislah" ucapnya "Menangislah bila itu akan membuatmu tenang, dan biarkan aku yang menjadi sandaran kesedihanmu"

Kushina yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. Akirnya menumpahkan semuanya kesedihan yang menderanya dari tadi. "Apa salahku hisk... hisk... kenap hisk... ini terjadi hisk..."

Minato hanya diam, dan mempererat pelukannya agar gadis itu tau dia tidak sendirian, agar gadis itu tau bahwa dia juga akan ikut menanggung beban yang di deritanya, dan agar gadis itu tau bahwa dia 'mencintainya'.

"Ssstt... jangan menangis lagi ya Kushi-chan, nanti Naruto bangun loh" ucap Minato lembut berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengar penuturan Minato berusaha meredakan tangisannya. "Maaf Naruto, bila kaa-san mengganggumu"

Minato kemudian meletakkan Kushina di samping Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto mengganggu tidurmu" ucap Kushina lembut serara mengelus sang anak "Terima kasih Minato" ucap Kushina tulus. Tapi tidak berselang lama...

"Hisk... hisk... hisk.." Kushina kembali menangis, ya walaupun sebentar dan akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

Minato hanya menatap kosong istrinya saat ini. Ya dia merasa yang paling bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga segel Kyuubi. Menggepalkan kedua tangannya, Minato kemudian memakai jubah Hokage, dan mengambil persedian kunai Hiraishin sebanyak mungkin.

"**Hiraishin.."**

Dia menghilang di sertai kilatan berwarna kuning.

* * *

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

Sandaime hanya menatap horor gerbang yang hancur oleh serangan Kyuubi tersebut. 'Sial tinggal 1 gerbang lagi' batinnya panik

Kyuubi kemudian melompat tinggi lalu berputar seperti bor berwarna orange untuk menghantam dinding tersebut

BRAAKKK..

Dinding tersebut akirnya hancur karna serangan Kyuubi barusan. Sementara Sandaime seperti kehilangan harapan. 'Sepertinya inilah akhirnya' batinya tersenyum.

'Tapi tunggu dulu ada yang aneh'. Kemudian Sandaime melihat Kyuubi mematung untuk sesaat, mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuubi dan tersebut yang juga di ikuti oleh para ANBU yang membantunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ya yang mereka lihat adalah Yondaime Hokage yang berdiri di atas pahatan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kyuubi..." seakan suara Minato berada di antara frekuensi kusus dimana hanya bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi yang di balas dengan auman olehnya.

Kyuubi kemudian mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif di dalam mulutnya. Sementara Minato merapal segel tangan dengan cepat. Lalu Kyuubi menembakkan bola plasma berwarna merah ke arah Minato, hal itu tentusaja membuat semua shinobi terkejut, tapi...

**Jikukan Ninjutsu : Balck Hole**

Seketika muncul sebuah portal berwahna hitam dan menghisap serangan Kyuubi tadi, kemudian Minato seperti menembakan pistol jari dan mengarahkan tembakkan itu kesamping Kyuubi, yang mengakibatkan tercipta sebuah portal dan mengeluarkan bola plasma yang tadi ditembakan oleh Kyuubi tadi.

DUUARR...

Kyuubi tidak menyangka dirinya akan terkena serangannya sendiri. 'Walaupun aku mempunyai ingatan tentang masa denpan, tapi Yondaime Hokage tetap tidak bisa diremehkan' batin Kyuub takjub. Seraya memandangi Minato pergi ketempat yang lainnya berada.

Sementara semua shinobi yang melihat pertarungan singgkat tersebut hanya di buat takjub. Mereka tidak menyangka sang Hokage ke4 dapat membalikkan serangan Kyuubi dengan mudah. Dan sekarang mereka serasa di atas angin.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Minato?" tanya Sandaime

"Maaf, aku harus memindahkan Kushina dan Naruto ke tempat yang lebih aman dulu" jawab Minato singkat. Sedangkan Sandaime hanya bisa menghela nafas, memang bukan rahasia lagi bila Minato sangat mencintai keluarganya. Bahkan kabarnya dia rela meninggalkan rapat para dewan bila mengetahui Kushina terluka sedikit saja, 'bagai mana dengan anaknya nanti?' pikir Sandaime, yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan penerusnya ini.

* * *

**Tempat persembuyian Kushina**

Sesosok anak berusia sekitar 15th datang menghampiri pondok tersebut dan dia adalah Paraoh.

"Jadi disini ya?"

**Flas Back on**

Setelah melepaskan Kyuubi Paraoh memberi pesan kepada Kyuubi

"Hei, Kyuubi nanti jangan kau membunuh siapapun. Kau hanya boleh berpura-pura ganas, karna semua sudah di atur."

"Baiklah"

Kemudian Paraoh meninggalkan Kyuubi dan menghilang bagaikan pasir yang di tiup angin.

**Flash back off**

Paraoh kemudian membuka pintu pondok tersebut dan mendapati Kushina yang sedang terbaring kelelahan

"Bila tidak di tolong bisa gawat.." ucap Paraoh seraya memengang kening Kushina

"**Holly : Holly Heal"**

Kemudian tangan Paraoh yang menyentuh wajah Kushina bercahaya dan secara perlahan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Kushina, serta tenaga Kushina telah kembali, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya bangun

"Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu Naruto" kemudian Paraoh menoleh ke bulan untuk sesaat "Dan juga untuk dia, semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan usahamu sendiri, karna semua ini belum menjamin". Setelah itu Paraoh menghilang bagaikan pasir yang tertiup angin

* * *

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

"Aku akan melakukan Hiraishin untuk memindahkan Kyuubi dari Konoha"

"APA..? Apa kau gila Minato?" ucap Sandaime dengan shoknya

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah seserius ini" balas Minato tenang

"Tapi, walau begitupun aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu" balas Sandaime sengit

"Maaf, aku tidak punya pilihan" Minato kemudian menutup matanya

"**Hiraishin.."**

Dan seketika itu juga Yondaime menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning dan muncul di atas kepala Kyuubi. Semua shinobi hanya menatap sang Yondaime dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terutama sang Sandaime sendiri.

'Kami-sama, kumohon berikan aku sebuah 'kesempatan'' do'a Minato dengan tulus. Dan pada akhirnya Yondaime dan Kyuubi menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

* * *

**Jika kalian menemukan keanehan dalam cerita di atas sebaiknya baca penjelasan saya di bawah ini**

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya tentang beberapa jurus aneh yang kalian dengar tadi? Dan jika kalian lupa pengumuman saya di awal ch1 bahwa " **saya membuat fic ini hanya mengambil sedikit inspirasi dari cerita asli dan banyak cerita yang saya tambahkan sesuai dengan imajinasi saya**. Yang pastinya akan **banyak pengurangan dan penambahan cerita di sana sini, dan cerita yang keluar dari jalur manga."**

Jadi kesimpulannya semua jurus aneh yang kalian baca adalah jurus karangan saya sendir. Dan saya rasa ini bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang cerita ini kan?

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Saya benar-benar minta maaf telah membuat readers menunggu lama. Ini bukan keinginan saya jujur saya dipaksa pulang kampung oleh orang tua dan taulah di kampung saya itu sinyal tidak ada jadi ketika saya pulang ke rumah saya lansung tancap gas untuk nulis fic ini mungkin sangat jelek karna fic ini sendiri saya selesaikan dalam waktu sejam dan tidak saya periksa lagi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. (Kok malah curhat ya?). Dan jujur saya sendiri agak kecewa dengan ch4 ini. Jadi saya mohon maaf

Dan saya juga mengucapkan dan mungkin ini telah terlambat

**Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.**

Dan lansung saja ini ficnya dan maaf bagi para readers yang review saya ngak sempat balas. Bukan apa-apa tapi saya lagi malas dan mau lansung post aja he he he

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"**Hiraishin...**"

Dan seketika itu juga Yondaime menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning dan muncul diatas kepala Kyuubi. Semua shinobi hanya menatap sang Yondaime dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terutama Sandaime sendiri.

'Kami-sama, kumohon berikan aku sebuah 'kesempatan" do'a Minato dengan tulus. Dan pada akhirnya Yondaime dan Kyuubi menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly, dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

**100 meter dari gerbang Konoha**

"Kakashi apa kau tau kemana perginya sensei?" ucap seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik sambil memperlihatkan sharingan sebelah kanannya yang aktif.

"Aku tidak tau..., tapi seandainya tebakan ku ini bernar sensei pasti pergi ketempat dimana kunainya menancap paling jauh..." balas seorang anak berambut perak yang juga mengaktifkan sharingan yang ada di mata kirinya

"Paling.. jauh..."

"Ada apa Obito?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat.

"Entalah... Kakashi,Rin aku binggung dengan ini semua" balas Obito sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Sementara yang disebutkan namanya hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarkannya.

"Kau memang tidak berubah" ucap Kakashi sambil geleng-geleng kepala setelah mendengar jawaban konyol temannya ini. Sementara Rin hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

**Di sebuah tanah tak bertuan yang dulu di kenal dengan nama Amegakure**

"Kita akan pergi ke Konoha" ucap seorang pria berambut jingga jabrik

"Memang disana ada apa Yahiko?" ucap temannya sorang pria berambut merah

"Kyuubi lepas...Nagato"

"Nee-chan..." ucap Nagato seakan tidak percaya dengan berita yang didengarnya "Kita ke Konoha" ucapnya seingkat 'ku kira Kyuubi takan mudah lepas, huh ternyata aku salah' batinnya berucap seraya berbalik arah meninggalkan Yahiko seorang diri

"Konan persiapkan para anggota" ucap Yahiko singkat kepada perempuan berambut biru

"Baik"

* * *

**100 meter dari gerbang Konoha**

"Rin, Obito aku rasa. Aku tau dimana sensei" ucap Kakashi dengan yakin

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Obito kurang percaya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Rin penasaran

"Tempat terjauh dimana sensei meletakkan kunainya. Tempat peristirahatan rahasia kita" ucap Kakashi dengan yakin

"Ok...mari kita menuju kesana" ucap Obito dengan serius. Sejenak Kakashi terkejut dengan nada bicara Obito 'Ternyata dia bisa serius juga ya'

* * *

**Disekitar gerbang utama Konoha**

"Minato...SIALANNNNN..." teriak Sandaime frustasi. Sementara Enma hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah dia pasti punya alasan"

"Alasan apa hah?" ucap Sandaime garang "Pamer kekuatan, atau dia inggin bunuh diri. Asal kau tau Enma tindakan dia ini bodoh"

"Coba pikirkan baik-baik Hokage tua" ucap Enma yang masih berusaha menenangkan Sandaime, sedangkan yang dipanggil Hokage tua hanya bisa mengdeathgalre karena tidak terima hinaan itu

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyuubi berada di dalam desa?" Enma kembali menjelaskan "Pasti Konoha akan hancur lebur bukan?"

Seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong sang Sandaime akhirnya sadar "Kau memang benar. Jika tidak dipindahkan mungkin Konoha hanya tinggal nama" ucap Sandaime seraya melihat keadaan Konoha saat ini "Kita harus menyusul Minato" sambungnya sedangkan Enma hanya menggaguk.

"ANBU..."

BOOFF

"Ada apa Sandaime-sama?"

"Kita akan menyusul Minato" ucap Sandaime serius "Dan aku tau kemana dia pergi"

Kemudian Sandaime dan seluruh personil ANBU pergi untuk membantu Yondaime. Tapi dari kejahuan terlihat sorang shinobi yang memperhatikan kepergian Sandaime dan para ANBU terebut

"Kuharap kau selamat Minato"

* * *

**Di sekitar tempat persembunyian Kushina**

GOOAAAARRR

Kyuubi menggunakan cakarnya untuk menebas Minato, sementara yang akan ditebas sendiri selalu menghindar menggunakan Hiraishin

"Sial jika begini terus aku bisa mati" ucap Minato seraya menghindar dari serangan Kyuubi "Apa lagi di sana ada Kushina dan Naruto" sambungnya cemas melihat sebuah pondok didekat pertarungannya dengann Kyuubi

"Sial"

Kemudian Minato melompat agak jauh dan hinggap di atas sebuah pohon. 'Harus minta bantuannya' batinnya menenangkan seraya mengigit jempolnya, dan kemudian merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**"

BOOFF

Sesosok katak raksasa berwarna jingga muncul di dekat Minato

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Minato?" ucap sang katak dengan heran

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Gamabunta"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Mengalahkan Kyuubi"

"Apa... Kyuubi mana-mana?"

"Di sana" ucap Minato sambil melihat Kyuubi yang akan menembakkan bijudamanya "Ini akan sulit, kita harus cepat kesana membatalkan bijudama itu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti" balas Gamabunta

"**Hiraishin...**"

Dan seketika itu juga Gamabunta berada di atas badan Kyuubi. Kemudian tangannya menekan mulut Kyuubi sehingga bijudama yang akan di tembakkan tadi batal. Kyuubi kemudian meganngkat punggungnya sehingga Gamabunta kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya memilih melompat

'Keputusan yang salah' batin Kyuubi menyeringai kemudian menembakan bola plasma berwarna merah ke arah Gamabunta sebanyak tiga buah

"Bagaimana ini Minato?" tanya Gamabunta kepada Minato yang berada di atas kepalanya

"Lompati dan tangkis semuanya" ucap Minato tenang seraya mengumpulkan cakranya kembali. Memang memindahkan mahluk sebesar Kyuubi butuh cakra yang ekstra. Apa lagi dia bukan dari klan Uzumaki yang mempunyai kapasitas cakra yang besar, jadi wajar saja jika dia kehabisan cakra saat ini.

SIIUUUTTT...

TRAANGGGGGG.

DUUARRRR...

Semua serangan Kyuubi berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh Gamabunta. Dan hal ini tentu sangat membuat Kyuubi frustasi. Namun sebaik-baik tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga, dan nampaknya pribahasa tersebut berlaku untuk Gamabunta saat ini. Pada saat akan melompat untuk menghindari sebuah bola plasma dari Kyuubi dan memang sukses di hindari tapi, sebuah serangan kejutan dari Kyuubi yaitu sebuah tinjuan yang sukses menghantam Gamabunta dengan telak.

DUKK..

"Sial"

Dan Gamabuntapun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara Kyuubi yang melihat sebuah kesempatan emas lansung menembakan sebuah bola plasma ke arah Gamabunta

'Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak' batinnya panik seraya melihat bola plasma yang makin mendekat. Sementara Minato merapal segel tangan. Tapi...

"**Kamui..**"

Di depan Gamabunta muncul sosok anak laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam yang kemudian menghisap bola plasma tersebut dengan mudah

"Tak kusangka kau akan kesulitan sensei" ucap anak tersebut sambil memperlihatkan mangekyo sharingan miliknya.

"Obito.." ucap Minato kaget dengan kedatangan muridnya ini

"SEKARANGGG KAKASHIIII..." teriak Obito lantang

Dan dibelakang Kyuubi muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak memakai masker yang memperlihatkan mangekyo sharingan

"**Kamui..**"

Dan di sekitar matanya tercipta pusaran udara yang kemudian mengeluarkan bola plasma yang di tembakan Kyuubi tadi. Tapi sayang Kyuubi bisa menghindari serangan tersebut

'Cara yang sama tidak akan berhasil' batin Kyuubi menyeringai melihat taktik tersebut. Dan kemudian melompat untuk sedikit menjahui Obito dan kawan-kawan

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Minato heran

"Tentu saja membantu sensei menghadapi Kyuubi" Balas Rin sambil memulihkan Minato. Sementara Kakashi dan Obito hanya menggangguk-angguk mengiyakan

* * *

**Perbatasan Konoha dan Suna**

9 orang yang memakai jubah dengan motif awan merah bergerak cepat ke Konoha.

"Kita harus cepat ke Konoha sebelum terlambat" ucap seorang berambut merah dengan gaya emo diantara mereka

"Ya..., kuharap ini tidak menghabiskan persediaan keuangan kita" ucap seorang yang memakai cadar diantara mereka

"Sudahlah Kakuzu jangan uang terus yang kau fikirkan" ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang di sisir dengan tenang "DEMI JASHIN-SAMA" teriaknya kemudian yang lansung membuat sweetdrop anggota yang lain

"Sudalah jangan ribut Hidan, Kakuzu, dan kau Kisame jangan main ikan melulu" ucap sorang pria berambut jabrik jingga. Sedangkan Kisame yang di inggatkan Cuma bisa menyengir lebar

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunjukan seni terbaikku kepada Kyuubi un~" sambung seorang cowok dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya

"Sudahlah seni itu harus yang bersifat abadi Deidara" ucap seorang cowok berambut merah

"Salah master seni itu ledakan un~" balas Deidara dengan sengit

Dan pada akhirnya...

Bla bla bla bla bla...

Bla bla bla bla...

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

Bla bla bla bla...

Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

Bla bla bla bla..

Mereka ribut sendiri dalam perjalan . Yang sukses membuat sang leader a.k.a Yahiko menghela nafas pasrah 'Apa aku salah pilih anggota dulu ya?'

* * *

**Di sekitar tempat persembunyian Kushina**

"Ada rencana sensei?" tanya Kakahi

"Itulah Kakashi, sensei masih belum punya rencana"

"Saya harap sensei cepat memikirkannya, kita didesak waktu"

"Mudah mengucapkannya Kakashi tapi sulit dilakukan" balas Minato sengit

Sementara Kyuubi sedang disibukan oleh Gamabunta yang ditugaskan untuk menarik perhatian siluman tersebut

"APA KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI?" teriak Gamabunta sambil menghindari serangan dari Kyuubi

"Huh... ini akan sulit" Keluh Kakashi yang secara tidak lansung di iyakan oleh yang lain

.

.

.

.

"Butuh bantuan Yondaime-sama?"

Minato dan yang lain terkejut dengan siapa yang menanyai mereka, subuah suara yang begitu familiar begitu pikir mereka secara bersamaan. Dan secara berjamaah mereka membalikan badan dan terkejut dengan kenyataan. Ya yang memanggil mereka adalah Nagato salah satu anggota akatsuki.

"Oii... Nagato bukannya itu kata-kataku sebagai ketua?" ucap Yahiko tidak terima sedangkan Nagato hanya memutar bola matanya bosan

"Baiklah pimpin ketua"

"Ok... Deidara, Kisame, Konan alihkan perhatian Kyuubi" dan lansung mendapatkan anggukkan dari mereka bertiga "Sasori kau ikat Kyuubi dengan benang cakramu dan kau bantu Sasori Kakuzu" tunjuk Yahiko yang lansung mendapat anggukan "Sementara aku dan Nagato akan persiapkan proses penyegelan" ucap Yahiko dengan mantap

"Anu...bos aku ngapain?" ucap Zetsu dengan polosnya

Perkataan tersebut lansung membuat para anggota diam "Ah...ah...ah...kau lebih baik bantu Yondaime-sama saja ya" ucap Yahiko sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarya

"OK...kita mulai !"

"YOSSSHHH" teriak mereka serempak minus Sasori-Kakuzu-Nagato

Kisame mulai menghantam Kyuubi dengan samehadanya yang dengan mudah dihindari. Tapi sayang bom C2 yang dilempar Deidara mengenainya dengan tepat

"Seni itu LEDAKAN..."

BOOMMM...

Serangan telak yang diteruma Kyuubi menghasilkan luka yang cukup serius,tapi itu semua percuma dengan daya regenerasi yang tinggi menyebabkan serangan tadi tidak berefek apa-apa.

'Aku harus hati-hat-' ucapan Kyuubi terpotong setelah ditembak oleh Konan dengan jurus **Shinigami kami suriken **yang cukup membuat Kyuubi kewalahan. Apalagi serangan bom C2 Deidara dan serangan combo Kisame dengan samehada semakin brutal. Mampu membuat Kyuubi terdesak.

Kyuubi terdesak akirnya mengeluarkan bijudamanya dan berniat menembak Kisame, Deidara yang ada didepannya. Tapi...

BUKKK

"Jangan lupakan aku Kyuubi" ucap Gamabunta seraya kembali menutup mulut Kyuubi yang sukses membatalkan tembakan bijudama untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuubi kemudian mendongkakkan kepalanya yang sukses membuat Gamabunta kehilanngan keseimbangan, kemuadian Kyuubi menghantam Gamabunta dengan ekornya yang menyebabkan sang katak raksasa tersebut terlontar sejauh 35 meter dari lokasi kejadian.

'Apa kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak?' batin Kyuubi panik

"hmmm... Benang cakra"

Ya. Saat ini tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuubi sendiri badannya sudah penuh oleh lilitan ratusan benang cakra

'Sial' batin Kyuubi panik

Sementara Minato dan muridnya hanya menatap kagum aksi akatsuki tersebut

"Mereka benar-benar hebat sensei" ucap Obito kagum, sementara yang di tanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Tentusaja merekakan ninja-ninja kelas S" ucap Kakashi ketus, Obito yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memandang sebal sementara Rin hanya tersenyum

Percakapan mereka terhenti setelah Nagato datang menghampiri mereka

"Yondaime-sama bagaimana ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa yang akan kita segel?"

Perkataan Nagato tersebut sukses membuat Minato mematung seketika "Bagai mana dengan Kushina?"

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Nagato pelan

"Kenapa?"

"Memang bagi jinchuuriki yang kehilangan bijunya akan mati. Tapi berbeda dengan clan Uzumaki yang apabila kehilangan bijunya masih akan tetap hidup tapi cuma sekali apabila sampai untuk kedua kalinya maka dipastikan kami akan tewas" jelas Nagato yang sukses membuat Minato kembali berfikir keras

"Bagaimana denganmu, kau kan juga Uzumaki?" pendapat Minato

"Tetap tidak bisa" sanggah Nagato cepat

"Kenapa?"

"Memang cakraku sebanyak clan Uzumaki yang lain tapi fisikku lemah" terang Nagato

"..." Minato hanya bisa diam karena saat inipun dia sangat panik

"Tapi ada satu cara" ucap Nagato serius

"Apa itu sebutkan"

"Korbankan anakmu"

"Apakau gila hah?"

"Tidak..aku tidak pernah seserius ini"

"Bagai manapun aku tidak mau" balas Minato sengit

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak mau mengorbankan keponakan ku, tapi apa daya hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Jika kita segel kembali kepada nee-chan akibatnya akan gawat karna saat ini dia sedang kelelahan. Akan lebih bagus kalau kita segel pada anakmu dia akan lebih bisa diaawsi karna ada kalian berdua. Aku mohon Minato-nii" ucap Nagato penuh harap

Saat ini Minato dihadapkan terhadap dua pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Mengorbankan Naruto sebagai jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu tidak mungkin, karna bisa di pastikan nasib setiap jinchuuriki itu akan selalu di hina dan di kucilkan dan dia bilang begitu karna dia melihat sendiri masa lalu Kushina yang kesepian dan selalu dihina. Tapi jika tidak disegel kedalam tubuh Naruto Kyuubi akan mengamuk dan bisa saja Konoha akan tinggal nama seperti Amegakure.

"Baiklah aku akan mengorbankan Naruto"

Mendengar ucapan Minato tersebut membuat Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin menatap senseinya denagn tatapan tidak percaya

"Sen-sensei seri-us" ucap Kakashi terbata-bata

"Ya"

"Ta-pi a-apa perlu?"

"Ini adalah sebuah pengorbanan karna kami keluarga shinobi" balas Minato seraya tersenyum lembut

"**Hiraishin...**"

Dan seketika itu juga Minato menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

* * *

**Di dalam pondok**

Minato saat ini sedang memperhaatikan Kushina yang sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan tatapan sedih

"Maaf Kushina sepertinya anak kita akan menjadi junchuuriki Kyuubi sama sepertimu" Minato menghela nafas berat untuk beberapa saat "Maafkan Tou-chan. Naru-chan" Minato mengosok kedua matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"Harus ini demi Konoha"

Minato kemudian mengendong Naruto dan mengecup singkat kening Kushina

"**Hiraishin...**"

Dan Minato meninggalkan Kushina dalam kilatan berwarna kuning

* * *

**Di sekitar tempat persembunyian Kushina**

Terlihat Minato yang sedang menuju kearah Nagato sambil menggendong Naruto

"Ini Naruto. Anak ku" ucap Minato lemah

Nagato hanya tersenyum melihat keponakannya tersebut "Jadi ini yang namanya Naruto. Nama yang cukup unik, tapi sayang warna rambutnya kuning bukan merah"

"Sudahlah cepat segel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Ok... akanku selesaikan secepatnya"

Kemudian Nagato mengendong Naruto dan menuju ketempat Yahiko dan diikuti Minato

"Ini Naruto anak dari nee-chan dan Minato-nii. Dia akan dikorbankan dan tenang saja dia masih memiliki darah Uzumaki"

"Apakau yakin dia masih keponakanmu loh" ucap Yahiko ragu

"Ya aku yakin"

"Hmmm...baiklah"

Minato kemudian memunculkan sebuah altar dan Nagato meletakkan Naruto di atasnya

"Maafkan Tou-chan. Naru-chan"

Nagato dan Yahiko hanya bisa diam karna bagai manapun ini adalah keputusan yang sulit. Karna tidak ada di dunia ini orang tua yang inggin melihat anaknya menderita.

Setelah menyiapkan altar kemudian Minato pergi kehadapan Kyuubi yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak akibat lilitan benang cakra dari sasori. Kemudian Minato menarik roh Kyuubi dan memasukkannya kedalam tubuh Naruto. Dan juga penyegelan itu mengakibatkan tubuh Kyuubi perlahan-lahan mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang seperti tidak pernah ada disitu

"**Hakke Fuin.."**

Dengan itu Minato menyelesaikan proses penyegelannya.

"**Hiraishin...**"

Dan pada saat itu juga Minato meninggalkan akatsuki dan juga muridnya dalam kilatan kuning.

Para akatsuki hanya bisa diam karna mereka tau Yondaime pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Begitu juga dengan muridnya. Tapi keheningan mereka terusik oleh puluhan ninja yang datang dari atah barat

"Apa yang terjadi mana Kyuubi dan Minato" ucap pimpinan rombongan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sandaime hokage sendiri

Mereka hanya diam dalam keheningan tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawap. Sampai akhirnya...

"Kyuubi telah di segel kedalam tubuh Naruto" ucap Yahiko tenang, sementara Sandaime sendiri seakakan tertampar oleh kenyataan yang di dengarnya saat ini. Tapi dia memilih diam karna dia yakin Yahiko belum selesai "Yondaime Hokage pergi dengan Hiraishin untuk menenagkan diri ke arah pondok tersebut" sambungnya yang kemudian melayangkan tunjuknya kearah pondok tempat Kushina beristirahat

"Dan saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu"

* * *

**Di dalam pondok  
**

Minato meuju kearah Kushina degan langkai gontai. Niatnya memang tidak akan mengganggu Kushina yang lagi tertidur, namun apa daya pada akhirnya Kushina terbangun juga dan terkejut melihat sang suami dengan keadaan yang kacau. Dan juga yang membuatnya tak kalah terkejut adalah Naruto yang berada dalam gendongan Minato

"Ap-apa yang ter-jadi p-pada Naruto, Minato?

Menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan Naruto pada Kushina kemudian membantunya untuk berubah posisi agar bisa duduk

"Ia baik-baik saja, tenanglah dan maaf aku membuat Naruto menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Maaf" Minato tau Kushina tidak akan pernah setuju anaknya menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi begitupun dia tapi keadaan mendesak. Khusina tampak hanya tersenyum dan mengusap Naruto yang ada di pangkuannya dan kemudian meletakkan Naruto disampingnya.

"Maaf"

"Maaf"

Hanya itu ucap Minato berulang-ulang seraya menutup kedua matanya. Dia siap menerima tinjuan dan cacimaki Kushina setelah tau apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Ya dia juga berfikir begitu. Tapi..

Plukk..

Mata Minato seketika itu juga terbuka dan lansung melebar seketika ketika dia tau bukan cacimaki atau tinjuan dari Kushina yang dia terima, tapi sebuah pelukan hangat yang dia terima.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena kali ini akan ada kau dan aku yang akan menjaganya. Tidak sepertiku dulu yang sendirin. Dan jangan anggap ini salahmu semua ya" ucap Kushina lembut kemudian tertawa pelan dan Minato tersenyum kemudian menggangguk pelan. Menjadi jinchuuriki atau bukan ia tetap akan menyayangi anaknya sampai kapanpun.

* * *

**Dunia Paralel**

Paraoh sedang menikmati waktuya untuk sendiri seraya memandangi dunia putih yang tak ada ujungnya

"Bagaimana Naruto?" ucapnya pelan

.

.

.

.

"Dan apakah kau masih ragu Quincy?"

* * *

**Jika kalian binggung dengan cerita saya ada baiknya simak penjelasan saya berikut**

Akatsuki baik? = ya disini akatsuki saya buat baik kenapa? Karna saya bosan di berbagai fic yang saya baca akatsuki selalu jahat dan saya rasa itu sudah pasaran makanya saya buat jadi baik. Tapi tenang saja saya buat begitu musuh naruto nanti seorang OC yang akan sangat kuat bahkan setingkat diatas Madaralah makanya nanti bantuan dari akatsuki sangat diperlukan. Ohya anggota akatsuki agak saya ubah ini dia anggota hasil imajinasi saya :Yahiko-Nagato-Konan-Zetsu-Deidara-Sasori-Kakuzu-H idan-Kisame

Minato dan Kushina hidup? = ya ini juga salah satu ide saya dan juga permintaan dari para readers

Obito jadi baik? Bagai mana cara Kakashi dapat sharingan? = itu nanti akan di jelaskan di ch depan

Dan setau saya Hakke Fuin itu memang tidak pakai konsekuensi sampai mempertaruhkan nyawakan? Minato meninggal bukan karena Hakke Fuin. Tapi combo Shiki Fuin + Tusukan dari Kyuubi dan ditambah kelelahan abis melawan Tobi a.k.a Obito Uchiha. Dan kalau saya salah mohon dikoreksi

Jika Kyuubi terlihat lemah sehingga dengan mudahnya terikat benang cakra Sasori. Itu alasannya sudah di jelaskan di ch3. Selain itu saya juga minta pendapat kalian tentang nama yang bagus ketika Kyuubi jadi manusia? Mohon di jawab dan berikan saja nama yang kalian pikir menarik/bagus.

Saya rasa ini bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang carita ini bukan?

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Saya akhirnya kembali lagi dengan sambungan fic yang tidak jelas ini. Jujur ch ini adalah ch tersulit yang saya rasa, jadi saya minta maaf bila readers sekalian kecewa dengan ch ini. Ya satu lagi banyak yang bertanya soal Quincy pada akhir ch4 dan saya tekankan fic ini bukan fic crossover nama Quincy disini nama salah satu OC saya. Namanya saya ambil dari nama marga teman saya. Saya sadar bahwa saya masih newbie namun saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fic yang bagus, namun jika ada yang salah mohon dimaafkan. Dan hanya ada satu kata dari saya.

"Semoga kalian puas dengan fic ini"

Review's repliese:

**Uzugakure no satoy **: Lihat aja ch selanjutnya siapa musuh Naruto. Soal Itachi dia jadi captain ANBU.

**Guest yang saya tidak tau siapa namanya** : tenang saja saya juga tidak akan banyak-banyak masukin unsur lain kok. Saya sadar itu akan menyulitkan saya sendiri dalam menulis fic ini. Soal pemanggilan nama Kyuubi dengan panggilan tetapnya saya ngak bisa. Karna nanti akan ada kejadian dimana ' hal yang sama akan terulang kembali'. Dan saya sangat menghargai usul anda tersebut. Saya tidak tau anda suka K-Drama berarti sama dengan adik saya ya.

**Guest yang saya tidak tau siapa namanya** : Saya tidak punya dua akun saya juga sudah liat fic 'kesempatan kehidupan kedua' benar-benar mirip sama fic saya kecuali ch4. Tapi biarlah, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlau asalkan dia tidak meniru semua fic saya, saya tidak masalah.

**4U sank** : Terima kasih atas izinnya senpai. Fic ini bukan crossover kok, soal Quincy dia sudah memulai debutnya di ch2 dia salah satu OC saya.

**Kirika No Karin** : Musuh Naruto nanti seorang OC pokoknya.

**Yamaguchi Akane** : Terima kasih atas sarannya.

**Namikaze Kevin** : Itachi nantinya jadi captain ANBU.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel** : Jawabannya ada di ch ini.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Paraoh sedang menikmati waktuya untuk sendiri seraya memandangi dunia putih yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Dan apakah kau masih ragu Quincy?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly, dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

**6 Tahun kemudian**

Sesosok anak berusia 6th duduk sendiri di sebuah ayunan di depan gedung akademi. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, tidak ada yang menyapanya, tidak ada yang mengajaknya bermain, hanya ada tatapan sinis yang dia terima.

Kenapa, hanya karena dia seekor monster?

"Ayo kejar aku."

"Tunggu."

"Ah...kau lama."

"Kau yang terlalu cepat."

"Ha ha ha"

"Jangan ketawa terus."

Sederet percakapan anak-anak tersebut hanya mampu dia dengar tanpa mampu untuk dia raih. Terasingkan karena berbeda, ya walaupun dia tidak pernah dihina secara terang-terangan karena dia anak seorang hokage. Tapi tatapan sinis para warga apabila dia sendiri sudah cukup membuktikan betapa dia tidak diingginkan.

Dan dia sudah terbiasa di perlakukan begitu.

"NARU-CHAN !"

Teriakan seseorang membuatnya terkejut. Naruto nama anak tersebut segera membalikan badannya dan mendapati seorang wanita berparas cantik dan berambut merah yang sudah mengambang menjadi sembilan untaian mendekatinya. Ya dia adalah kaa-sannya a.k.a Namikaze Kushina salah satu orang yang dia sayangi diantara orang yang masih menyayanginya.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAMU 'TTEBANE~?" bentak Kushina kepada Naruto yang hanya dibalasi dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hmmm... habis dari latihan memanjat pohon dengan cakra kaa-chan, ini lagi istirahat."

"Hah.. bagai mana kalau kamu jatuh, lalu terluka 'ttebane~"

"Tidak akan kaa-chan"

"Huh.. percaya diri sekali" dengus Kushina sebal karena kalah lagi berdebat dengan anaknya sendiri "Heh...tapi siapa yang mengajarimu Naru-chan?"

"Tou-chan. Tou-chan yang ngajarin Naru, biar Naru jadi kuat kaa-chan" aku Naruto jujur. Dan selanjutnya Naruto sudah bisa merasakan bahwa Kushina sudah di kelilingi oleh aura kematian yang pekat.

"Grrrrr... Minato awas kau nanti" desis Kushina berbahaya.

Setelah puas menyumpahi Minato yang telah mengajari Naruto pengendalian cakra. Ibu dan anak itupun akhirnya pulang , disepanjang jalan banyak warga yang menyapa mereka ramah, dan dibalas Kushina dengan senyuman. Namun Naruto tau bahwa mereka hanya menyapanya karena dia berjalan bersama ibunya. Karna ibunya istri seorang hokage. 'Dasar bermuka dua' pikir Naruto muak.

Tanapa sadar mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen mereka. Apartemen itu tidaklah telalu besar, hanya terdiri dari 6 lantai yang masing-masing lantai hanya terdapat 2 pintu saja. Orang tuanya memilih tinggal di apartemen ini karena ruangan kamarnya sangatlah luas. Dan dalam apartemen ini hanya terdiri dari dua kamar tidur yang satu di tempati orang tuanya dan satu lagi olehnya.

"TADAIMA!" ucap mereka berdua ketika memasuki rumah. Dan dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Okaeri" balas seorang pria berambut spike pirang dengan jambang yang lumayan panjang datang menyambut ibu dan anak tersebut, yah dialah ayahnya Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage ke4.

"Heh...kok tou-chan ada disini, bukannya tou-chan harus kerja di kantor hokage?" tanya Naruto heran sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm... tentu saja boleh" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Minato menyengir lebar mendengar jawaban tersebut, sedangkan Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat dua laki-laki yang paling dia cintai itu.

Mereka bertiga lalu menuju ruang tengah, kebetulan ruang makan, ruang keluarga dan dapur menjadi satu disana. Disana sudah tersedia tiga mangkok ramen, dan entah virus apa yang menyebar sehingga satu keluarga ini menjadi maniak ramen.

"Tou-chan" ucap Naruto sambil meletakan mangkok ramennya.

"Apa ?" seru Minato heran.

"Apa buku pesenan Naru sudah di beli?"

"Tentu do-" perkataan Minato terpotong setelah merasakan hawa membunuh yang pekat. Mengalihkan pandangan kesamping lansung membuat wajah sang Yondaime Hokage ini memucat. Pasalnya sang istri tercinta sedang dalam mode murka.

"MINATO KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN BUKU YANG ANEH-ANEH PADA NARU-CHAN DIA MASIH TERLALU KECIL 'TTEBANE~" semprot Kushina seraya mencekik sang suami tercinta dengan ganasnya.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua orang tuanya. Sambil membalik halaman demi halaman buku tentang taktik perang yang baru diterima dari ayahnya dengan santai. Baginya pertengkaran seperti ini telah sering terjadi dan diakhiri dengan dengusan pelan sang ibu setelah puas menghajar ayahnya. Dan ya baginya pertengkaran kecil ini membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih berwarna.

"Huh...kenapa kau harus memberikan buku pelajaran yang aneh-aneh, lalu mengajari pengendalian cakra segala. Ingat Minato dia masih 5th" ucap Kushina sebal setelah puas menghajar Minato, sedangkan Minato hanya bisa memasang tampang watados.

"Kaa-chan umur Naru udah 6th. Sebentar lagi udah mau masuk akademi" ucap Naruto tidak terima.

"Ahhh... sama saja kau masih 5th dimata kaa-chan" balas Kushina sengit.

"Kalau begitu terus mana bisa Naru jadi ninja yang hebat?"

"Huh..." dengus Kushina sebal karena untuk kedua kalinya kalah berdebat dengan anak sendiri.

Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan untuk mencuci mangkok ramen, dan menyisakan Minato yang sedang menikmati teh hijau dan Naruto yang masih asik membaca buku pemberian ayahnya.

"Ne...tou-chan"

"Ada apa naru-chan?"

"Tadi sore akhirnya Naru bisa memanjat pohon loh"

"Benarkah" ucap Minato antusias. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Wah kalau rumus segel Hiraishin?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm...belum selesai, setengahpun belum, tou-chan pelit ngak mau kasih rumus segelnya" ucap Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sementara Minato hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ya mau gimana lagi lebih baguskan kalau di cari sendiri. Kan sudah tou-chan kasih dasarnya"

"Memang tapi tetap saja sulit" Minato hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar keluhan Naruto tersebut.

"Naru-chan sudah malam cepat tidur" ujar Kushina dari dalam dapur.

"Tapi ini baru jam 9 kaa-chan" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian cepat tidur atau kaa-chan seret kamu kekamar sekarang juga 'ttebane~"

Takut akan ancama dari ibunya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur walaupun dengan tidak ikhlas.

* * *

Triiiiinggggg...

Triiiiinggggg...

Triiiiinggggg...

Suara jam weaker menggema di dalam sebuah kamar bernuangsa orange. Dan mengganggu tidur seorang bocah berambut jabrik kuning dengan masing-masing tiga garis tipis di pipinya.

"Ahh...brisik" ucapnya kesal seraya mematikan jam tersebut. Lalu dengan langkah gontai bocah tersebut pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya. Bocah tersebut pergi menuju ruang makan dan disana telah ditunggu oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sang ayah Minato terlihat sedang menikmati teh pagi harinya. Sedangkan si bocah saat ini sedang memakan roti panggang yang tersedia. Berbeda dengan ibunya Kushina yang dari tadi asik sendiri berceloteh hal yang tidak jelas mulai dari bentuk awanlah, perkiraan cuaca, sampai hal yang aneh-aneh. Merasa tidak perhatikan lawan bicaranya Kushina hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kalian ayah dan anak sama saja 'ttebane~" ucapnya kesal karena tidak dperhatikan. Sementara kedua laki-laki itu hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

"Nah Kushi-chan, Naru-chan tou-chan pergi dulu ya" ucap Minato seraya mengecup singkat pipi Kushina. Dan walaupun sudah sering diperlakukan begitu tapi entah kenapa wajah Kushina tetap saja memerah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Nah kaa-chan Naru juga mau pergi main dulu" ucapnya seraya mencium pipi Kushina. Yap walaupun dia mengatakan pergi main, tapi dia bohong karena tidak ada yang mau dekat dengannya. Jangankan mendekat bahkan keberadaannyapun dianggap tak ada, dan hanya tatapan sinis yang dia terima.

Naruto berjalan santai ditegah-tengah jalan Konoha dan mengabaikan tatapan sinis dan nafsu membunuh dari para penduduk. Hal itu sudah biasa dia terima, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit karena tidak pernah dianggap.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke arah sebuah danau yang berada di pinggiran desa. Menghentikan langkahnya dia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu untuk menemuinya. Salah satu orang yang menganggapnya ada..

Naruto telah sampai di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, saat ini dia berada di depan sebuah gerbang yang berbentuk jeruji dengan warnah merah darah yang mencolok. Mempertajam pandangannya Naruto mendapi apa yang dicarinya.

Ya yang dicarinya seorang gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Ohaiyou Kyuu-chan" sapa Naruto ramah sambil terenyum lembut. Senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain kecuali kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar berharga baginya. Sehingga jarang ada yang tau senyuman itu eksis di wajahnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya gadis tersebut membalikan badannya. Dan kemudian membalas senyuman Naruto tersebut.

* * *

**Flash Back on**

"Kenapa-kenapa kalian menjahui Naru"

"Kami tidak sudi bermain denganmu monster"

"Naru bukan monster"

"Ya kau monster"

"Bukan"

"Ya"

"NARU BUKAN MONSTER" teriak bocah tersebut karena tidak tahan lagi.

"Kalau kau bukan monster coba jelaskan kenapa ibuku melarangku bermain denganmu?"

Hening. Karean dia memang tidak tau kenapa dia dipanggil monster, dia hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam?" ucap anak tersebut.

Sedangkan bocah yang dituduh monster tersebut semakin menundukan kepalanya, tangan kecilnya menggepal tinju berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Sedangkan anak-anak tadi makin gencar melontarkan hinaan.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi bocah tersebut segera berbalik arah untuk pergi. Dan dari kejahuan dia masih bisa mendengar anak tersebut menertawakannya. Kaki kecilnya pergi menuju kearah sebuah danau yang terdapat dipinggir desa. Dan entah karena faktor kelelahan atau ada yang lain dia tertidur di dekat sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari danau tersebut.

Naruto seketika terbangun disebuah lorong gelap yang seakan tidak ada cahaya di sana.

"di mana ini" ucapnya heran seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut. Berjalan tak tentu arah akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah cahaya di ujung larong. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera menuju asal cahaya tersebut.

Naruto seketika terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ya saat ini dia sedang berdiri disebuah gerbang yang berbentuk jeruji dengan warnah merah darah yang mencolok, dan yang membuat dia lebih terkejut adalah sosok yang ada di dalam gerbang tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto" suara serak dan dingin menyambutnya.

"Si-siapa k-kau?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ini aku Kyuubi"

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin" balas Kyuubi.

"Jika kau Kyuubi, jadi dimana ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ini alam bawah sadarmu" balas Kyuubi santai. Dan menghiraukan tatapan horor dari Naruto.

"Ja-jadi ini a-alam bawah s-sadarku"

"Yap..."

"Jadi ak-" belum sampai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya..

"Kau adalah penahanku. Dengan kata lain kau Jinchuurikiku" potong Kyuubi.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi tersebut Naruto tersenyum miris. Akhirnya rasa penasaran yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya terjawab sudah.

"Jadi ini alasan aku tidak punya teman, dijahui, tak dianggap," ucap Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan entah mengapa Kyuubi yang mendengarnya merasa bersalah "Dan mengapa tidak ada yang memberi tauku"

"Maaf"

Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Maaf"

Kata-kata itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Dan secara perlahan-lahan Kyuubi berubah kewujud aslinya yaitu sorang gadis yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto dengan rambut merah panjang yang dibiarkan terurai, dan memakai pakaian kimono putih yang terdapat jilatan lidah api dibagian bawahnya.

Sejenak Naruto tertengun dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sosok yang begitu familiar dimatanya.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Naruto yang baru saja bangkit dari keheranannya.

Sosok tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada seringai licik seperti saat sosok tersebut masih berbentuk rubah. "Ini aku Kyuubi" memberi waktu jeda sejenak agar Naruto dapat memahami apa yang terjadi. "Dan inilah wujud asliku"

"Lalu wujud rubah tadi" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu wujud dari bentuk cakraku kok" balas Kyuubi

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa? Kalau ini wujud aslimu, kenapa memakai wujud 'rubah' tersebut" balas Naruto sambil menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Kurasa kau akan mengerti jika menjadi aku" balas Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya...kau pikirkan saja alasannya sendri" balas Kyuubi sambil menjulurkan Naruto hanya diam mendengar rentetan kalimat barusan. Ya pasti Kyuubi mempunyai alasan yang jelas melakukan itu semua.

Keheningan segera menyelimuti dua mahluk berbeda jenis ini. Saling memikirkan cara agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung, tapi hasil yang didapat malah sebaliknya.

"Maaf"

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kyuubi hanya memandang heran tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Karna aku kau dikucilkan, dijahui," ucap Kyuubi seraya menghela nafas sejena. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam. "Tak dianggap itu pasti sangat sakit rasanya ya kan?"

Kyuubi kembali terdiam setelah mengatakan hal tesebut. Karena secara tidak lansung dialah yang menyebabkan Naruto menderita. Ya walau tidak separah kehidupan pertamanya tapi tetap saja. Dan dia merasa siap menerima caci maki Naruto. Tapi..

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah selalu sendiri" ucap Naruto tenang sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memandangnya terkejut dan bingung. "Masih ada tou-chan, kaa-chan, sandaime-jiji, paman Teuchi, dan sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi yang membuatku benar-benar tidak pernah sendiri"

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuubi, seraya berjalan ke arah Naruto walaupun pada akhirnya terhalang oleh gerbang segelnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab.

"Kau Kyuubi" ucapnya singkat, sebuah ucapan yang menjadi pernyataan bahwa sekarang Kyuubi adalah salah satu yang berharga baginya.

"Kenapa?" balas Kyuubi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menganggapku"

"Butuhkah sebuah alasan?" ucap Naruto tenang seraya berjalan ke arah Kyuubi, dan kemudian mengelus pipi Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam diperlakukan begitu. Naruto tidak tau mengapa dia berperilaku demikian tapi sesuatu didalam dirinya menghendaki bahwa dia harus bertindak demikian. Menenangkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Dan jika kau masih tidak mengerti tidak apa-apa. Karna kau tidak harus mengerti cukup percaya padaku" ucap Naruto lembut.

"Apa kau percaya padaku" sambung Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk saat ini. Menikmati untuk memandang wajah lawan bicara mereka masing-masing. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa wajah Kyuubi benar-benar manis, namun ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba menganjar pikirannya.

"Eng...Kyuu"

"Ya..."

"Aku inggin tanya"

"Apa?"

"Usiamu berapasih kok masih kayak anak kecil" tanya Naruto polos dan tidak menyadari bahwa dahi Kyuubi sudah penuh dengan perempatan. Tapi Kyuubi sadar sedewasa-dewasanya sikap Naruto saat ini dia masih tetap anak kecil. Maka dari itulah Kyuubi dengan berat hati menjelaskannya kembali.

"Aku tidak tau berapa pasti usiaku saat ini" ucap Kyuubi dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Tapi yang pasti usiaku saat ini sama denganmu"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Usiaku mengikuti setiap penahanku. Berarti usiaku mengikutimu"

"Jadi maksudmu usiamu sama denganku?" balas Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi.

"Namun kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tauku bahwa aku seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi?" ucap Naruto heran, tapi Kyuubi bisa menangkap kesedihan didalam kalimatnya. "Termasuk kaa-chan dan tou-chan"

"Mereka bukannya tidak inggin memberi taumu" ucap Kyuubi, sedangkan Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan binggung. "Tapi aku yakin mereka akan memberi taumu bila saatnya. Namun sayangnya kau sudah tau duluan" sambung Kyuubi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Lalu apakah semua jinchuuriki bernasib sama sepertiku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selalu dikucilkan"

"Tidak juga"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ibumu dulunya juga seorang jinchuuriki" ucap Kyuubi, yang tidak mempermasalahkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Naruto.

"Jadi kaa-chan dulunya adalah jinchuuriki sebelum aku?" ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi. "Jadi nasibnya sama sepertiku?" sambungnya dan sekali lagi jawabannya hanya anggukan.

"Lalu kenapa tou-chan dan kaa-chan tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihina penduduk" ucap Naruto murung.

"Mereka bukan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya di kekang" ucap Kyuubi sedangkan Naruto diam karena Kyuubi belum selesai

"Kau taukan kekuasaan seorang hokage bukanlah kekuasaan mutlak" Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. "Masih ada dewan yang akan menimbang keputusan seorang hokage"

"Lalu ayahmu sebenarnya inggin menghajar orang-orang desa bodoh yang menghinamu tanpa tau kejadian yang sebenarnya"

Sejenak Kyuubi berhenti berbicara agar Naruto dapat mngerti kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Karena mereka hanya tau kau adalah perwujutan lain dari Kyuubi. Dan itu semua adalah berita bohong yang disebarkan oleh para shinobi atas keputusan dewan. Dan ayahmu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selama tiga orang tua itu masih hidup" ucap Kyuub.

"Lalu soal kaa-sanmu dia memang tidak tau kau dihina kalau dia tau pasti dia akan mengamuk. Sebab itu dia diberhentikan menjadi ninja atas keputusan sepihak para dewan. Dan bisa tebak sediri akhirnya ibumu menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang tidak terlalu tau akan berita dunia luar"

Setelah menjelaskan yang dia tau Kyuubi menunggu reaksi Naruto. Menunggu apakah yang akan diucapkannya.

Namun sayang Naruto hanya diam, dan itu semakin membuat Kyuubi frustasi. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuubi kembali berbicara berharap bisa memancing Naruto.

"Awalnya ibumu juga sepertimu" ucap Kyuubi yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Terasingkan karena berbeda. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak dia masuk akademi, dia menemukan beberapa orang yang mau menjadi sahabatnya" kemudia Kyuubi menceritakan kisah Kushina selama belajar di akademi dan di degarkan serius oleh Naruto.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau tau sendirikan" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

**Flash Back off**

* * *

"Ne...Kyuu-chan"

"Apa?"

"Kata tou-chan segel **Hakke Fuin **bisa dibuka dengan segel kunci..." sejenak Naruto berfikir keras hingga "Akkkrhhhh... aku lupa namanya" yang sukses membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop seketika.

"Kalau lupa tinggal tanya lagikan apa susahnya" ucap Kyuubi santai.

"Tapi bukan itu maksud tujuanku kemari"

"Lalu?"

"Aku telah membuat fariasi kunciku sendiri, sehingga bisa mengeluarkanmu dalam wujud manusia?" sambung Naruto yang mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Kyuubi.

"Apakah tidak akan berbahaya?"

"Tidak, 98% cakramu akan tetap berada didalam tubuh ku, yang sisanya 2% lah yang kau gunakan untuk keluar dari tubuhku." Ucap Naruto

"Bukankah lebih baik semuanya" balas Kyuubi

"Tidak, kalau di atas 2% aku takut akan ada shinobi yang mengetahui keabnormalan cakra seorang Biju" terang Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan. "Apakau siap?"

"Kapanpun" balas Kyuubi mantap.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati gerbang tersebut kemudian menempelkan sebuah kertas yang telah bertuliskan deretan segel rumit didepan gerbang. Dan dengan cepat segera membuat deretan segel tangan dengan cepat.

"**Akane..**"

Tiba-tiba kertas segel tersebut menyatu dengan gerbang yang mengurung Kyuubi.

"Sekarang tinggal satu hal lagi, yang harus kita selesaikan"

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuubi

"Kita harus mencari namamu sebagai manusia"

"Kenapa" tanya Kyuubi belum mengerti

"Aduh Kyuu-chan..." sejenak Naruto menghela nafas. "Bukankah akan menjadi masalah bila nanti aku tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyuubi?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Kyuubi mematung seketika.

"Benar juga"

"Lalu nama apa yang bagusya?" ucap Naruto seraya berfikir keras.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk gadis didepannya ini. Memperhatikan Kyuubi dari atas hingga kebawah secara terusmenerus. Yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuubi risih sendiri.

"Hei kenapa kau melihat aku seperti itu" ucap Kyuubi heran, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam seraya tetap melihat Kyuubi dari atas hingga bawah.

"Hei jawan aku" namun sayang Naruto hanya diam seakan tidak mendengarkan Kyuubi

"NARUTO NO BAKA JAWAB AKU..." teriakan Kyuubi akhirnya sukses menghancurka lamuan Naruto.

"Aduh kenapa kau teriak-teriak Kyuu. Ini aku lagi memikirkan nama yang bagus untukmu" ucap Naruto.

"Makanya jawab aku" balas Kyuubi tidak mau kalah.

"Ya..terserahlah" guman Naruto. "Tapi aku sudah dapat nama yang bagus untukmu"

"Benarkah" ucap Kyuubi antusias, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. "Lalu siapa namaku?"

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab. "Namamu Tamamo" kemudian Naruto berbalik arah dan mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku harap kau segera keluar, karna segel sudah kupasang" ucap Naruto masih membelakangi Kyuubi seraya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggumu Tamo-chan" ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kyuubi.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" ucap Kyuubi seraya memandang serpihan Naruto yang tersisa.

* * *

**Jika anda binggung dengan cerita saya ada baiknya simak penjelasan saya berikut**

Saya buat disini sistim pemerintahan Konoha adalah sistim pemerintahan demokrasi sehingga keputusan seorang hokage masih dapat dibatalkan oleh para dewan.

Tiga orang tua yang saya maksud adalah sepasang suami istri penasehat Konoha yang saya lupa namanya dan Danzou

**Akane **adalah segel kunci karangan saya

Saya ambil Nama Tamamo untuk Kyuubi karena berbagai alasan  
-Paling banyak readers yang minta  
-Saya rasa juga cocok dengan keperibadian Kyuubi  
-Saya suka namanya  
Tapi tenang saja saya sudah izin pada 4U sank kok.

Satu lagi fic ini bukan crossover

Saya rasa ini bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang cerita ini kan?

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Saya akhirnya kembali lagi dengan sambungan fic yang tidak jelas ini. Gomen kalau kalian menunggu lama saya minta maaf, soalnya kegiatan di dunia lagi padat-padatnya he he he.

Dan saya inggin memberi tau beberapa hal :  
-saya mungkin ngak bisa updet kilat lagi karena jadwal lagi padat di dunia nyata.  
-untuk **fic Everything After** akan saya lanjutkan, tapi lagi cari inspirasi.  
-untuk **fic** **Naruto : In Lost Word** akan saya ulang lagi naskahnya, soalnya waktu masuk Naruto salah.

Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah mereview fic saya. Karena review kalianlah yang menyemangati saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic aneh ini.

Dan saya minta maaf apabila chap kali ini membuat readers kecewa.

Review's repliese:

**Yamaguchi Akane : **Terimakasih atas sarannya.

**Akira no Rinnengan / Naozumi-kun : **Saya rasa tidak bisa, biar bagai manapun Tamamo saat ini masih merupakan seekor biju. Dan taulah cakra biju itu abnormal sehingga akan mudah untuk dideteksi oleh ninja tipe sensor.

** 21 : **Akan saya usahakan.

**Guest yang saya tidak tau siapa namanya : **Saya rasa tidak masalah memanggil Tamamo dengan sebuttan Tamo-chan, biar bagai manapu saya rasa tambahan embel-embel chan untuk teman/kekasih perempuan adalah panggilan kusus dari kita. Soalnya dalam beberapa Fic MinaKushi yang saya baca Minato memnaggil Kushina dengan panggilan Kushu-chan bukan Kushi-chan seperti seharusnya. Dan maaf kalau saya salah mohon dikoreksi.

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"Aku harap kau segera keluar, karna segel sudah kupasang" ucap Naruto masih membelakangi Kyuubi seraya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggumu Tamo-chan" ucap Naruto sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kyuubi.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" ucap Kyuubi seraya memandang serpihan Naruto yang tersisa.

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

* * *

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly, dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Tiga orang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, terlihat menyusuri hutan Konoha dengan cepat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepeti dikejar waktu, mereka tak ada waktu untuk berhenti.

"Nagato apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" ucap seorang pria mirip hiu. *?*

"Ya aku yakin. Hanya ini caranya, kalau tidak bisa tewas aku di hajar Kakuzu" balas Nagato sambil membayangkan wajah Kakuzu.

"Terserahlah, dan Hidan kenapa kau ikut juga?" tanya Kisame.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum nista. "Bukankah sudah tugasku" ucap Hidan yang sukses membuat Nagato dan Kisame binggung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya kalau Nagato nanti dihajar Kushina-san dan sakaratul maut, maka akulah yang pertama kali membimbingnya dalam kebenaran dewa Jashin-sama sebelum ajal menjemputnya" ucap Hidan yang sudah mulai berkhotbah sendiri. Sedangkan Nagato dan Kisame hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Dan setidaknya perjalanan kali ini tidak akan sepi akibat ceramah panjang dari Hidan.

* * *

Pagi ini suasana terlihat sangat ramaidi dalam kediaman Namikaze. Ya hari ini hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru di akademi. Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat istrinya yang heboh sendiri mengatur anaknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa maklum melihat kelakuan sang ibu yang suka heboh sendiri.

"Tidak ibu, tidak Tamo-chan sama-sama cerewet" guman Naruto pelan. Sambil membayangkan betapa cerewetnya Tamamo menceramahinya kemarin tentang sejarah ninja dan pelajaran dasar akademi. Padahal pelajaran sepele seperti itu sudah diluar kepala baginya.

Untung saja kemarin Naruto sempat menggunakan **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** untuk melanjutkan latihannya yang tertunda akibat ceramah panjang Tamamo kemarin. Naruto membuat lima Bunshin, satu Bunshin untuk melanjutkan rumus segel **Hiraishin** yang akhirnya selesai, sedangkan empat Bunshin lainnya melakukan latihan jutsu **Rasengan** dan **Magetsu o surasshu**. Dan Naruto harus cukup puas dengan hasilnya, walau untuk jurus Magetsu o surasshu Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan lima buah tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"NARU-CHAN SAATNYA PERGI " teriak Kushina dari luar. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar terian ibunya tersebut.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen, Naruto sudah ditunggu oleh Minato dan Kushina yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa perasaan Naruto begitu hangat dengan pelakuan kedua orang tuanya.

Seakan selama ini dia tidak pernah memiliki orang tua.

Keluarga Namikaze berjalan santai menyusuri jalan di Konoha dan sepanjang jalan banyak warga yang menyapa mereka ramah. Namun tidak untuk Naruto yang merasa mereka hanya bermuka dua. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah.

* * *

Sesampainya di Akademi Minato segera pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto menuju gedung hokage menggunakan Hiraishin. Mereka akan memasuki gedung akademi sampai...

"Mikoto-chan...!" teriak Kushina kepada wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan warna drak blue.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara, dan tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aaaa...Kushi-chan" ucap Mikoto mendekati Kushina.

"Mengantar Sasu-chan 'ttebane~?"

"Ya" balas Mikoto singkat. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang sebal karena tidak terima tambahan embel-embel chan dibelakang namanya. ' Ayolah ngak Uchiha bangat' begitu pikirnya.

"Wah Naru-chan juga mau masuk akademi ya?" sambung Mikoto yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kushina dan Mikoto terlihat asik berbicara seakan tidak peduli dengan hal sekitarnya. Mengabaikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah melempar perang deathglare.

Dingin bertemu dingin.

Bagi Sasuke dibanding sahabat Naruto bisa dibilang rival abadi, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah mencap Sasuke sebagai rivalnya. Tatapan saling membunuh dilemparkan keduanya, seakan itu bisa membunuh lawan yang di tatapnya.

"Nah, ayo Naru-chan kita masuk 'ttebane~" ucap Kushina sukses mengakhiri perang kekanak-kanakkan tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kecil kepada ibunya dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Kushina berjalan santai menuju apartemen. Mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan dimana Naruto tidak memohon-mohon agar ditunggu sampai pulang seperti anak-anak lainnya dan dengan santainya mengerjakan tes masuk akademi seakan itu hal sepele baginya, padahal itu sangat sulit dulu bagi seorang Kushina. Kadang-kadang Kushina heran sendiri melihat kelakuan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Kushina juga suka merasa sebal naruto tidak mewarisi apa-apa darinya. Wajah, sifat dan bahkan hampir semuanya mirip dengan Minato. Kecuali untuk warna kulit yang memang mirip dengannya. Tapi hanya itu.

Sambil menggenggam bungkusan berisi ikan segar yang baru dibelinya tadi sewaktu melewati pasar. Kushina membayangkan sup ikan yang akan dimasaknya nanti.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu sirna seketika.

Ya, didepan apartemennya sudah muncul tiga mahluk tak diundang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan salah satu mahluk tersebut sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Konichiwa nee-chan"

"Mau apa kau kesini 'ttebane~" ucap Kushina ketus.

"Masa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi saudariku sendiri, apa lagi Naruto baru masuk akademi bukan?" ucap Nagato berbasabasi. Mengabaikan aura membunuh yang sudah dikeluarkan Kushina.

"Huh... mari masuk"

Kushina dan tiga mahluk tak diundang tadi kemudian memasuki apartemennya. Setelah mempersilakan duduk. Dan kemudian Nagato menceritakan masalahnya yang menurut Kushina sangat konyol, ya masalah ini sangat konyol untuk suatu kelompok elit seperti Akatsuki.

"Hmm... jadi ini hanya untuk membayar uang kas?" tanya Kushina masih heran.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku nee-chan?"

"Bukannya begitu tapi masa masalah begini kau harus sampai meminjam uang padaku?" ucap Kushina. "Dan kenapa juga kau mengajak dua mahluk aneh ini?" sambung Kushina seraya menunjuk Kisame dan Hidan.

Nagato hanya bisa pasrah Kushina menghina temannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia harus bersabar untuk kali ini kalau inggin dapat pinjaman uang, kalau tidak bisa habis dia ditangan Kakuzu karena tidak bisa membayar uang kas bulan ini.

'Gara-gara simesum sialan itu mengambil uangku seenaknya' batin Nagato miris, mengingat bagai mana uangnya digunakan oleh Yahiko untuk aktifitas mesumnya.

"Ok... Akan kupinjamkan" ucap Kushina akhirnya mengalah. Memang susah untuk menolak keinginan sang adik tecinta.

"Terima kasih nee-chan" ucap Nagato legah seakan bebannya hilang seketika.

"Tapi aku masak sup ikan dulu ya. Soalnya Minato-kun sebentar lagi akan kemari untuk makan siang" kata Kushina yang sukses membuat Nagato dan Kisame tengang dengan wajah yang memucat sedangkan Hidan hanya bisa tersenyum nista.

Bukan kepulangan Minatolah yang mereka khawatirkan. Tapi kata 'ikan'lah yang mereka khawatirkan terutama buat Kisame.

Kushina kemudian ke dapur untuk mulai memasak ikan yang baru dibelinya tadi. Di ikuti oleh Nagato, Kisame, dan Hidan dengan raut wajah masing-masing.

"Bantu aku siapkan bahan-bahannya 'ttebane~" ucap Kushina seraya mengeluarkan ikan yang baru di belinya. Dan mendapat anggukan dari ketiganya.

Dan seketika Kisame segera memandang horor ikan yang akan dieksekusi oleh Kushina.

Krakk...

Ekor dan mulut ikan dipotong Kushina dengan sadis. Dan sukses membuat wajah Kisame memucat.

Srat...

Kushina segera menyayat perut ikan dan mengeluarkan isi perut ikan tersebut. Sedangkan Kisame sudah merasa pusing dibuatnya.

Trak...

Trakk...

Trakk...

Terakir Kushina segera memotong ikan itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Dan hal tersebut membuat Kisame pingsan seketika.

"Kenapa dengan dia 'ttebane~?" ucap Kushina heran yang melihat Kisame pingsan.

Nagato hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat Kushina memandang Kisame yang pingsan heran. Sedangkan Hidan jangan ditanya lagi saat ini dia sedang berkhotbah disebelah Kisame berharap agar ikan jadi-jadian itu mengikuti langkahnya.

'Yang satu ikan jadi-jidian dan yang satu lagi menusia sesat' pikir Nagato melihat adengan nista tersebut. 'Lebih baik aku mengajak Sasori saja tadi ya'

* * *

"Jadi saat ini Konoha..."

Naruto memandang bosan Sensei yang mengajar saat ini. Sensei yang entah siapa namanya sedang mengajar anak-anak itu dengan semangat.

"Oi...Naruto" sapa anak laki-laki berambut jabrik coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Aku mau nanya?" ucap Kiba yang sukses membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya?"

"Apa tujuanmu menyalami semua anak di dalam kelas waktu acara perkenalan?" ucap Kiba heran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Kiba tersebut. Memang adalah hal yang aneh bila saat perkenalan kita menyalami satu persatu siswa. Tapi Naruto mempunyai tujuan dibalik itu semua, tujuannya hanya satu.

Menandai setiap anak dengan segel Hiraishin.

Dan reaksi yang diterima Narutopun berbeda-beda terutama dari para siswi yang berteriak-teriak histeris dibuatnya dan yang lebih parah ada yang sampai pingsan. Dan Naruto harus mengabaikan tatapan sebal dari para siswa yang menatapnya iri.

"Hanya sekedar basa-basi kok" ucap Naruto santai.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk di buatnya.

"Ku kira kau awalnya orang yang dingin Nar" ucap Kiba. "Ternyata kau orang yang cukup ramah tidak seperti ayam jadi-jadian di sana" sambung Kiba seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang asik sendiri mencatat semua pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Sensei dengan semangat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terseyum kecil mendengarnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas. Dia melihat Sikamaru yang asik tertidur pulas, Chouji yang lagi makan, dan Hinata yang menatapnya aneh. Lalu mengabaikan setiap siswi yang menatapnya. Tapi dia tertarik dengan seorang siswa yang begitu terlihat misterius, siswa yang berasal dari Clan Aburame, seorang siswa yang bernama.

Shino.

Entah mengapa Naruto harus berhati-hati dan lebih baik menghindar dari pada berurusan dengan siswa tersebut. Seolah akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan bila itu sampai terjadi.

"Hm... akankah ini masih lama" guman Naruto seraya kembali memandang bosan. Dan tanpa disadari Shino memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Namikaze Naruto" gumannya pelan.

* * *

Setelah pulang dari Akademi Naruto menusuri jalan di Konoha dengan santai. Kakinya melangkan menuju sebuah danau yang terletak dipinggir desa. Setelah sampai Naruto segera duduk dipinggir danau sambil memperhatikan keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

Namun kegiatannya terganggu oleh kehadiran Tamamo yang tiba-tiba muncul dan juga ikut duduk disampngnya.

"Bagai mana kegiatan di Akademi?" tanya Tamamo.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau" balas Naruto sambil melirik Tamamo. "Kaukan ada dalam tubuhku?"

"Aku tadi ketiduran mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari senseimu tadi, Naruto-kun" ucap Tamamo mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Dan entah mengapa terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Tamo-chan" ucap Naruto seraya mencubit pipi Tamamo dengan gemas. Dan mendapat protes dari empunya.

"Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?" ucap Tamamo sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan dari Naruto.

"Ya aku ngak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipimu tadi Tamo-chan"

"Huh..."

Naruto dan Tamamo termenung menikmati pemandangan danau yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Saling terdiam menikmati dan tanpa sadar tangan mereka sudah saling berpengangan. Semelir angin berhembus lembut menerpa keduanya.

Naruto memandang daun-daun kering yang diterbangkan angin. Sedangkan Tamamo memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati hembusan angin tersebut dan tanpa menyadari Naruto yang tengah memandangnya.

Dan Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang wajah damai Tamamo yang diterpa angin. Dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap langit senja yang mulai datang.

* * *

**Rerutuhan jembatan Kannabi**

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar 6th melompati dahan pohon dengan cepat. Gerakan bocah tersebut terhenti seketika ketika tiga orang Shinobi dari desa Iwagakure menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?"

Bukannya menjawab bocah tersebut hanya diam sambil memandang kosong ketiga Shinobi tersebut. Merasa di remehkan ketiga Shinobi tersebut akhirnya membentak si bocah tadi.

"Jawab kami apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak salah satu Shinobi tersebut.

"Bukan urusan kalian" jawabnya dingin.

Merasa diremehkan dua orang Shinobi tersebut segera menyerang bocah tersebut tapi...

"**Satan** **no te**"

Dan seketika dari ketidak adaan muncul puluhan tangan seperti tangan mayat yang memengang tubuh dua Shinobi dari Iwagakure tersebut. Dan tangan-tangan tersebut menyeret mereka ke satu titik dan bocah tersebut merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakkan tangannya ketanah sambil berucap...

"**Souruita no Jutsu**"

Seketika di sekitar dua Shinobi Iwagakure tersebut muncul lingkaran aneh berwarna ungu gelap dan tiba-tiba muncul kerangka (tengkorak) berbentuk Hiu dari dalam lingkaran aneh tersebut dan memakan dua Shinobi yang sudah berteriak ketakutan, lalu kerangka tersebut menghilang seraya masuk kembali kedalam lingkaran tadi.

Shinobi Iwagakure yang tersisa hanya menatap horor kejadian tersebut. Dan insting Shinobinya sudah menyuruhnya untuk lari karena mengidentifikasikan bahwa bocah ini bukanlah lawannya. Dan dia sudah berlari menjahui bocah tersebut.

Sedangkan bocah tadi hanya memandang punggung Shinobi yang menjauh darinya tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tidak boleh ada saksi mata" ucapnya lirih. Seraya mengejar Shinobi tersebut.

Dan Shinobi Iwagakure tersebut terkeut mendapati bahwa saat ini bocah yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya dan sudah membunuh dua temannya saat ini berada tepat didepannya. Dan memandang tangan kanan bocah tersebut membuat Shinobi tersebut berkeringat dingin.

Di tangan kanan bocah tersebut terdapat sebuah bola berwarna hitam keunguan dan memiliki enam cincin di sekitarnya.

"**Magetsu Rasengan**"

Bocah tersebut menghantamkan bola hitam keunguan tadi tepat dipertu Shinobi Iwagakure yang sukses membuatnya Shinobi tadi terpental jauh menubruk sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Setelah pertarungan singkat, bocah tadi segera menuju reruntuhan jembatan Kannabi.

Sesampainya disana bocah tesebut segera merapal segel tangan denngan cepat.

"**Satan** **no te**"

Muncul ratusan tangan dari ketidak adaan yang segera mengangkat ratusan batu sisa dari reruntuhan jembatan Kannabi.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga" ucapnya lirih seraya memandang sebuah gerbag yang sudah ada didepan matanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut, bocah tadi melangkah santai diantara kegelapan malam seolah dia sudah hafal betul tempat ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Setelah sampai disebuah ruangan gelap. Bocah tersebut segera menyalakan obor yang menempel di dinding dan mendapati seorang pria tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa. Dan ditangan kanan pria tua tersebut terdapat dua bola mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tome, didalam sebuah botol kaca. Dan dari kesimpulan bocah tersebut terlintas satu nama.

"Uchiha Madara"

* * *

**Jika anda binggung dengan cerita saya ada baiknya simak penjelasan saya berikut**

**Rasengan = **Saya rasa kalian sudah tau tentang Jutsu ini

**Magetsu o surasshu = **Dengan merapalkan segel tangan dengan cepat. Naruto melompat di atas udara untuk membentuk 5 cakram berbentuk bulan sabit, dan melemperkannya kepada musuh dengan cepat. Dan Jutsu ini sangat sulit untuk dihindari dan mempunyai jangkauan yang luas. Kelemahan Jutsu ini pada saat kita di atas udara kita akan lebih mudah di serang lawan.

**Satan** **no te = **?

**Souruita no Jutsu = **?

**Magetsu Rasengan = **? (untuk Jutsu ini saya sudah dapat izin dari 4u sank senpai)

Dan adakah diantara kalian yang bisa menebak siapa bocah yang sudah membunuh Shinobi Iwagakure dengan mudahnya? **Ingat dia bukan OC loh.**

Saya rasa ini bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang cerita ini kan?

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Awalnya saya berenca untuk post Chap 7 setelah jelang tiga hari setelah pots Fic **Day Walkers**. Tapi apa daya banyaknya UH yang saya jalani memaksa saya untuk menunda update fic ini saya mohon maaf. dan saya juga mohon maaf apa bila Chap kali ini kependekan.

Dan mohon maaf untuk para readers yang sudah review tidak saya balas bukan apa-apa saya Cuma lagi pingin lansung post aja. He he he

Baiklah ini dia Chap 7

**Dan hanya satu yang saya takutkan, yaitu takut kalian kecewa dengan chap ini. Kalau iya saya mohon maaf.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly, dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus lembut mnerpa Konoha. Disana atau lebih tepatnya di dalam Kantor Hokage, terlihat Minato sedang serius memindai kelompok untuk murid Akademi yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Biasanya dia ogah-ogahan untuk mengelompokkan murid Akademi yang baru lulus seperti ini. Tapi karena anaknya adalah lulusan tahun ini, dia rela menyeleksi satuper satu siswa Akademi agar cocok dipasangkan dengan anaknya.

Akhirnya sekian lama berkutat dengan dokumen biodata para siswa akhirnya Hokage muda tersebut selesai dengan tugasnya dan sudah mendapat tim yang pas untuk putranya. Dan juga Jounin pembimbing yang pas.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Minato?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya Minato melihat Senseinya yang bergelantungan di jendela. Menghela nafas berat, dan menahan keingginannya untuk tidak merasengan sang Sensei tercinta karena sudah di peringatkan berkali-kali agar tidak bergelantungan di dekat jendela. Tapi sang Petapa mesum ini sepertinya tidak pernah mendengarkannya.

"Sudah beberapa kali ku bilang Sensei agar tidak bergelantungan di dekat jendela" ucap Minato dan Jiraiya hanya bisa menyengir lebar karena dia memang salah.

"Ah...Sudahlah ada yang ingin yang ku tanyakan padamu?" ucap Jiraiya serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa Naruto sudah bertemu sisi gelapnya?"

Minato kembali terdiam sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Sepertinya belum, pertemuannya lebih lama sebelum aku bertemu Airo"

"Hati-hati Minato sisi gelap Naruto pasti akan membunuh Naruto. Dan waktu itu kau beruntung karna Airo cepat ditemukan dan dibunuh oleh ayahmu" ucap Jiraiya serius.

"Ya andai kata kutukan ini dapat ku hapus" ucap Minato seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Sebuah kutukan bagi Clan Namikaze yang mengahabiskan anggota kami dalam sekejap"

"Ya...semoga saja belum terlambat. Dan sisi gelap Naruto bisa kita bunuh" ucap Jiraiya memandang langit. Dan di ikuti oleh Minato.

"Ya semoga saja"

* * *

**Negara Salju**

Seorang bocah berusia 7th berjalan tanpa tujuan dan mengabaikan udara dingin yang menderanya. Sepasang mata yang berbeda darinya menatap jalan setapak yang di laluinya. Satu mata dengan warna laut biru seindah lautan namun dingin dan menusuk, dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah dengan tiga tome yang berputar lambat. Dia memejamkan mata kanannya dan memfokuskan mata kirinya yang terdapat Sharingan yang diambilnya dari mayat Madara.

Setelah untuk sekian lamanya berjalan tanpa arah ditengah badai salju yang menderanya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah goa. Dan dari penglihatan Sharingan dia mendapati cakra aneh di dalam goa ini. Sebuah cakra mati namun kuat dan kental. Seakan tidak hilang walaupun orang tersebut sudah mati.

Berjalan memasuki goa tersebut dia menemukan sebuah makam yang sudah sangat tidak terurus. Dan samping kuburan tersebut terdapat sebuah prasasti yang bertuliskan.

**Makam untuk dia yang tidak pernah ada sang penunjuk arah**

Menyerigai membaca tulisan tersebut. Kemudian bocah tersebut menatap makam tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu degan kasarnya dia menghujamkan tangannya kedalam makam tersebut sehinggan tangan kecilnya masuk ke dalam makam tersebut. Dan setelah mengaruk-ngaruk sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan dengan sekali tarikan dia menarik sebuah mayat dalam makam tersebut.

Menatap mayat yang ditariknya. Sebuah mayat yang hanya setengah badan degan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Kemudian bocah tersebut mengalirkan sedikit cakranya kearah mayat tersebut. Dan terjadilah hal aneh dimana mayat tersebut merespon cakranya dan tiba-tiba bangkit.

"Siapakau?" ucap mayat tersebut memperhatikan bocah tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kau kesini pasti ingin mengetahui sebuah rahasia " ucap mayat tersebut santai. "Dan kau harus memberi taukan namamu jika ingin mengetahui rahasia Bumi."

Menyerah dan sepertinya tidak akan bisa memaksa mayat tersebut akhirnya bocah tersebut memberi taukan namanya.

"Namaku Menma. Sebuah nama yang tidak mempunyai arti" ucap Menma seraya menatap mayat tersebut tajam. "Dan aku sisi gelap seseorang"

"Namikaze" ucap mayat tersebut terkejut. "Menarik apa kau inggin membunuh 'dia' "

"Entahlah aku tidak tau apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan" ucap Menma.

Kemudian Menma berdiri dan mengendong mayat setengah badan tersebut dibelakang punggungnya. Berjalan keluar goa tersebut Menma kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

"Namamu Rasputin bukan" ucap Menma yang mendapat anggukan dari mayat tersebut. "Dimana kau menyimpan rahasia Bumi"

"Mari kutunjukan jalannya" ucap Rasputin dan akhirnya Menma berjalan mengikti arah yang ditunjukan oleh mayat tersebut.

Akhirnya Menma sampai disebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari batu. Kemudian Menma memasuki gerbang tersebut dan berjalan santai akhirnya sampailah dia di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah Scrol di dalamnya. Ketika dia akan mengambil Scrol tersebut, dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah serangan yang menujunya.

"Aku sempat curinga mengapa kau memberitaukan jalan menuju rahasia Bumi dengan muda" ucap Menma menatap tajam dingin Rasputin yang berada dipunggungnya. Dan walaupun sudah menjadi mayat, Rasputin tetap dibuat takut oleh tatapan bocah tersebut yang begitu dingin dan menusuk apa lagi dari mata kiri bocah tersebut yang sudah berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (Seperti punya Madara asli).

"Katakan padaku apa yang di belakang Monster degan bentuk tak jelas itu adalah Scrol rahasia Bumi?"

"Ya itu adalah Scrol rahasia Bumi"

"Lalu Mahluk apa itu?"

"Itu Mahluk penjaga bodoh"

"Turunkan aku, aku ingin melihat pertunjukan ini sudah lama aku tidak melihat pertarungan" ucap Rasputin. Menma hanya bisa mendesah pelan seraya menurunkan mayat tersebut.

Menatap Mahluk yang berbentuk seperti burung Hantu degan leher yang panjang. Kemudian Menma berlari kedepan menghadapi Mahluk tersebut. Sempitnya ruangan yang menjadi medan pertempuran membari keuntungan pada Menma. Dengan cepat Menma membari serangan terhadap Mahluk tersebut seraya menghantamkan tangannya yang terdapat bola keungguan degan enam cincin yang mengitarinya.

"**Magetsu Rasengan**"

Namun sayang sebelum mencapai target ekor Mahluk tersebut yang ternyata seperti kadal terlebih dahulu menghantamnya.

Bughh...

Dan Menma sukses terlempar menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut. Menghela nafas sebentar Menma kembali meneliti situasi yang dihadapinya.

"Bahkan Sharingan tidak bisa membaca pergerakannya"

"Itu bukan Mahluk biasa" ucap Rasputin yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Menma. "Mahluk itu tidak bisa kau hadapi degan tehnik Doujutsu"

"Kenapa kau memberi tauku?" tanya Menma heran.

"Aku tak ingin kau mati dengan cepat, sehingga aku bisa lebih lama menikmati hiburan ini"

Mendengar perkataan Rasputin barusan membuat Menma mengucapkan berbagai sempah serapah untuk mayat terkutuk tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan sumpah serapahnya. Menma kembali berlari menuju mahluk tersebut. Merapalkan segel tangan dengan cepat kemudian dia berucap.

"**Satanno te**"

Seketika muncul ratusan tangan dari ketidak adaan dan dengan perintah pikiran dari Menma. Ratusan tangan tersebut segera menuju Mahluk penjaga seraya dirinya sendiri masih memikirkan cara menghadapi mahluk tersebut.

Melihat bagai mana Jurusnya dengan mudahnya di kalahkan oleh Mahluk tersebut. Membuat Menma semakin geram. Dia mulai memikirkan timing yang pas untuk menghantam Mahluk tersebut dengan telak. Seraya membiarkan Mahluk tersebut disibukkan oleh ratusan tangan dari Jutsunya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Menma melihat sebuah kesempatan untuk mengahantam Mahluk tersebut dengan telak. Karena di sibukan oleh tangan-tangan yang dihasilkan jurus Menma tanpa sadar dia menjulurkan lehernya kebawah.

Sebuah kesempatan seperti itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Menma. Berlari cepat seraya kembali mengeluarkan Jutsunya Menma kemudian melompat tinggi seraya berucap.

"**Magetsu Rasengan**"

Dan perkiraannya tepat Jutsu tersebut dapat menghantam kepala Mahluk tersebut dengan telak. Tapi kesenangan tersebut hanya sesaat karena tiba-tiba Mahluk tersebut kembali menghantamkan ekornya. Tapi untung kali ini Menma bisa menghindar.

'Percuma kalau begini' batin Menma seraya melihat Mahluk tersebut mengaung keras.

"Sial"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide kembali terlintas dipiran bocah tersebut. Kembali merapal tangannya dia kembali mengeluarkan jurus yang sama.

"**Satanno te**"

Lagi dan kali ini ratusan tangan menghantam Mahluk tersebut tapi kali ini tidak dengan tangan kosong, tapi telah dipersiapkan dengan berbagai senjata. Disibukan oleh ratusan tangan tersebut. Kemudian Menma segera berlari menuju Scrol tersebut untuk mencurinya.

"Lebih baik mendapatkannya dengan cara kotor dari pada mati penasaran" ucap Menma seraya berlari meningalkan Mahluk tersebut bersama Scrol yang saat ini sudah berada ditangannya. Berlari menuju Rasputin yang tergeletak karena menonton pertarungannya dan dengan sekali tangkapan dia berhasil mengambil mayat tersebut.

"Tak kusangkan kau melakukan cara kotor seperti ini" ucap Rasputin mengejek Menma yang lari kalang kabut menghindari patukan dari burung Hantu Mahluk penjaga Scrol.

Menma mengacuhkan ejekan dari Rasputin. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju mulut goa. Menma kemudian menghantmkan Magetsu Rasengan ke atas salju. Dan itu membuat salju berterbangan dan itu membuat Mahluk tersebut kehilangan jarak pandang. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Menma kabur menggunakan shunshin.

Setelah mendapat jarak yang aman Menma bisa melihat Mahluk tersebut meraung keras dari kejahuan dan kemudian Menma kembali menghilang via shunshin.

* * *

Menma berjalan sempoyongan karena kelelahan bukan bersandar di dalam goa tempat dia bertemu dengan Rasputin sang penunjuk arah. Kemudain Menma melihat Rasputin yang sudah masuk kembali kedalam makam.

"Masuklah ke dalam makam tersebut sialan"

Kembali menatap dinding gua sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngossan Menma kembali melirik Scrol yang berhasil dicurinya. Membuka ikatan Scrol tersebut dan mengembangkannya. Menma dikejutkan dengan isi yang di dapatnya.

**Rahasia Hidup Rikudou Sanin**

**Dia yang terkuat yang telah menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi.**

**Yang telah membawa perdamaian dunia untuk pertama kalinya.**

**Yang terkuat yang telah mengajarkan seni Ninja kepada manusia.**

**Yang telah menciptakan berbagai kekai genkai. **

**Yang mempunyai empat orang anak.**

**Yang menjadi pimpinan dari empat mata angin.**

**Senju, Uchiha, Namikaze, Uzumaki.**

**Dia memberika Senju stamina yang hebat dalam bertarung.**

**Dia memberikan Uchiha Doujutsu untuk mengalahkan lawannya.**

**Dia memberikan kepintaran untuk menciptakan jurus baru pada Namikaze untuk melawan musuhnya.**

**Dan Dia memberikan Fuin Jutsu dan daya tahan tubuh kepada Uzumaki.**

**Namun sayang Namikaze tidak terima dengan pemberian ayahnya . **

**Dia Namikaze menciptakan teknik terlarang untuk bertambah kuat.**

**Namun sayang dia Namikaze menciptakan sebuah kutukan untuk keturunannya.**

**Dia Namikaze menciptakan sisi gelapnya sendiri.**

Menma tidak bisa lagi membaca tulisan dari Scrol tersebut karena Scrol ini sudah termakan usia.

"Apakah aku kutukan untukmu Naruto?" ucap Menma seraya merilik dinding goa.

Kemudian Menma melangkah menuju mulut goa. Menatap salju yang turun dengan derasnya kemudian bocah tersebut menghilang via shunshin.

* * *

Naruto mendesah pelan melihat tingkah ribut anak-anak Akademi yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Ada yang cemas, ada yang tenang-tenang saja, dan bahkan ada yang tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Yo...Naruto apa kau sudah siap untuk ujian kali ini?" ucap Kiba menyapa temannya ini.

"Ya kurasa begitu"

"Bagus"

Seketika kelas lansung terdiam akibat kedatangan Iruka Sensei. "Ayo kita keluar untuk ujian melempar suriken" ucapnya yang segera diikuti oleh murid yang lain keluar menuju lapangan.

Sasuke melempar 9/10

Naruto melempar 9/10

Shikamaru melempar 7/10

Hinata melempar 8/10

Shino melempar 9/10

Kiba melempar 7/10

Ino melempar 5/10

Sakura melempar 5/10

Nami melempar 3/10

A'io melempar 5/10

Dan sederetan murid Akademi lainnya melempar dengan nilai berfariasi yang mereka dapatkan.

"Ok...sekarang ujian tertulis" ucap Iruka yang kemudian masuk kekelas dan di ikuti oleh semua siswa akademi.

Untuk ujian ini Shikamaru menunjukkan kualitasnya dengan menjawab semua soal dengan benar sedangkan yang lain nilainya berfariasi.

"Baiklah ini ujian terakir. Kali ini ujian tentang cara membuat Bunshin". Dan untuk ujian kali ini semua murid Akademi dapat melaluinya dengan mudah walaupun ada beberapa murid yang gagal.

"Baiklah sekian untuk ujian kali ini hasil ujian akan diumumkan besok" ucap Iruka menutup sesi ujian hari ini.

Semua siswa Akademi pulang dengan raut wajah masing-masing. Naruto pulang menuju rumahnya berjalan santai dia mulai melangkah munuju pintu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima..!" ucap Naruto.

Dan dari dalam terlihat Kushina yang berjalan datang menyambutnya. "Okaeri" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut kepada buah hatinya tersebut. Dan Kushina segera memeluk anaknya tersebut dengan erat dan mengabaikan Naruto yang meminta-minta untuk dilepaskan.

"Ahh...ayo makan naru-chan" ucap Kushina seraya menyeret Naruto yang saat ini sudah lemas akibat pelukan dari Kushina.

Setelah makan dengan tenang. Naruto kemudian menceritakan apa saja tentang yang terjadi selama di Akademi. Dan dengan antusias juga Kushina mendengarkannya. Dan malam ini nampaknya di isi tawa canda dari ibu dan anak tersebut.

* * *

Minato berdiri diatas patung pahatannya sendiri seraya memandang langit.

"Kapankah Naruto akan bertemu sisi gelapnya" ucapnya seraya menutup matanya.

Dan seketika Minato pulang menuju rumahnya menggunakan Hiraishin.

* * *

Bagi kalian yang menebak apakah dia Menma atau Dark Naruto sepertinya harus bersabar. Karena Menma dan Dark Naruto saya menjadi satu Individu.

Bagai mana apakah kalian puas dengan Chap ini?

Apa bila kalian kecewa saya menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Kembali lagi bersama Fic Naruto Kehidupan ke dua. Ada yang masih inggat sama Fic yang udah lumutan ini ngak? Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Karna file Fic ini dulunya udah hilang entah kemana...

Makanya buat lagi dari awal... he he he harap maklum..

* * *

Review's repliese:

**Akira no Rinnengan :** Bersahabat atau tidak jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya. Dan disini Menma memang nemuin dua mata sharinggan. Satu dipakai yang satu lagi... masih rahasia.

**Guest : **Tujuan Menma... suatu saat pasti akan terbongkar

**TobiAkatsukiID : **Kalau itu saya masih belum bisa jawab.. maaf ya Tobi-san

**Guest : **So.. pasti.. Menma pasti suatu saat akan melawan Naruto.

**Hime koyuki 099 : **Yang Menma temui itu asli OC saya. Obito kan disini baik. Buktinya dia bantu Yondaime untuk mengalahkan Kyuu-chan.

**Usuratonkachi : **Sabar.. File Fic ini sempat hilang.. makanya lama proses updatenya.

**Guest : **Sabar..

**Nyuga totong :** Saya lihat di canon. Soalnya sampai saat ini. Naruto belum dapat rinnengan dan sharinggan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto x FremKyuu

Genre: Adventure, Familly dan diselingi Romance

Warning: Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini

* * *

Pagi ini, suasana ribut menggema didalam academy. Semua murid, sangat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dan sebagian besar murid kelihatan lebih memilih membicarakan hasil kelulusan mereka. Dan siapa yang akan menjadi Rokie of the year tahun ini. Lalu dengan kelompok mana mereka akan bergabung. Termasuk juga bagi Naruto, yang saat ini sedang asik berbicara dengan Kiba, Chouji. Tentang berbagai topik secara acak. Dan diselingi tawa diantara mereka.

Sraak...

Suara gesekan pintu, sukses membungkam mulut semua siswa academy yang ada. Minus Sasuke, Shino yang dari tadi memang diam. Lalu Shikamaru yang dari tadi tidur. Berjalan dengan pelan Iruka memasuki ruang kelas. Dan diikuti oleh pandangan setiam mata. Minus Shikamaru.

Menatap semua muridnya. Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum lebar atau lebih tepatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hatinya. Melihat wajah tengang dari calon-calon Genin ini. Oh.. ayolah.. walaupun sudah setiap tahun dia melihat wajah-wajah ketakutan para murid academy dihari kelulusan. Tapi, ini tetap menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Ok" ucap Iruka memberi kode agar semua murid memperhatikannya. "Untuk tahun ini kelulusan yang kita capai adalah 100 persen"

"HOREEE!"

"APAKAH INI MIMPI..."

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA.."

"TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN AKU LULUSSSS..."

"AKHIRNYA.."

Iruka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya yang berubah 180 derajat ketika mendengar kabar darinya.

"Dan satu lagi yang akan sensei sampaikan" lanjut Iruka, yang lansung membuat semua murid terdiam kembali. "Untuk tahun ini, tidak ada yang akan mendapatkan gelar Rokie of the year"

Sontak, mendengar perkataan Iruka tersebut. membuat semua murid mendesah tidak percaya. Minus Shino dan Shikamaru.

Iruka hanya bisa maklum melihat wajah kecewa dari para muridnya. Ya salahkan kejadian tadi malam yang membuat, Rokie of the year tahun ini dihapuskan.

* * *

**Flash Back on**

"Jadi Hokage-sama" lapor Iruka kepada Minato "Sepereti yang kita tau, jumlah nilai akhir yang didapat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sama"

Minato hanya menganggu-angguk paham mendengar laporan dari Iruka. Mengalihkan pandangannya, dia bisa melihat Shikaku, Chouza, dan Fugaku... oh ya. Jangan lupakan Inoichi yang menatapnya. Menunggu kepastian darinya.

Seketika seringaian tercetak diwajah Minato. Kalau ada nilai akhir yang sama biasanya, untuk menetuka Rokie of the year adalah dengan jalan duel satu lawan satu. Dan, tentu saja Minato inggin melihat pertarungan anaknya melawan anak dari rivalnya. Dan, dia juga inggin melihat sorot kecewa dari Fugaku saandainya anaknya kalah.

"Baiklah akan kita adakan duel antara Naruto melawan Sasuke, ap.." ucapan Minato terpotong... karena...

"Tidak bisa" potong Fugaku. "Dari pada memilih jalan Duel" kemudian Fugaku menghela nafas berat. "Lebih baik Naruto saja, yang menjadi Rokie of the year tahun ini"

Minato dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Fugaku tersebut. Bahkan, Shikaku yang tertidurpun harus bangun untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Mereka tidak menyangka, seorang Uchiha Fugaku rela mengalah. Tidak, ini pasti ada yang salah.

"Apa alasanmu Fugaku" ucap Minato tegas.

"Sebenarnya..." ucap Fugaku ragu, dan lansung menarik perhatian yang lain inggin mendengar lanjutannya dari kepala Clan Uchiha ini. "Sebenarnya... kalian tau bukan, Mikoto sangat menyayangi Sasuke" pernyataan dari Fugaku lansung mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Dan, Mikoto pernah mengancamku" Fugaku memperbaiki posisinya sebentar, seraya melonggarkan kerah bajunya. "Jika, Sasuke terluka sedikit saja, sebelum lulus dari Academy"

"Maka, Mikoto tidak akan memberiku jatah malam lagi"

Dan. Seketika Fugaku melihat reaksi yang berbeda-beda dari teman-temannya. Mulai dari Chouza yang mematung dengan mulut menganga. Bahkan sempat menjatuhkan keripik singkongnya, yang pada akhirnya dipungutnya kembali.

Inoichi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan. Apa - kau - bercanda? Dan kemudian Fugaku membalas dengan tatapan aku - serius

Dan, wajah Minato yang shok hebat. Sambil menatapnya dengan ketakuata *?*

Cuma Shikaku, yang kelihatannya santai badai saja *?*

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan Kushi-chan akan memperlakukan aku seperti itu" ucap Minato yang lansung mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari yang lain. "Lebih baik, dihajar olehnya dibanding tidak mendapatkan jatah malam sama sekali" dan sekali lagi. Pernyatan Minato kembali mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Sepertinya inilah kita... suami-suami takut istri" ucap Shikaku seraya menatap raut putus asa dari teman-temannya. "Welcome to the club."

Sedangakn Iruka hanya bisa sweatdrop berat melihat kelakuan para shinobi tangguh dari Konoha ini. Sangar, tanpa ampun, dan bermental bagaikan Singa terluka dimendan perang. Tapi, penurut, pengecut, dan bermental bagaikan kerupuk didepan Istri sendiri.

**Flash Back end**

* * *

"OK, mari kita lanjutkan dengan pembagian Tim" ucap Iruka, berusaha mengembalikan semangat para murid yang sudah drop dari tadi.

"Tim 1..."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk disamping Sasuke. Menunggu sensei yang akan menjemput mereka sebentar lagi dengan sabar. Oh ralat, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang sabar menunggu kedatangan sensei mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu sudah mondar-mandir dihadapan mereka. Seraya mengerutu tak jelas dari tadi.

Sraak...

Tiba-tiba pintu academy terbuka kembali. Dan menampilkan sosok Jounin. Berambut jabrik hitam dengan mata beriris onyx yang menatap mereka bersahabat. Sedang menyengir kearah mereka.

"Maaf, tadi ketika akan kesini. Sensei tadi melihat nenek-nenek yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat barang belanjaan. Maka, sebagai Shinobi yang baik hati, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong. Sensei, membantu nenek itu. Dan, ketika akan berjalan kembali. Tiba-tiba, ditengah jalan melintas seekor kucing hitam. Karena takut terkena sial. Maka Sensei memutar arah. Tapi, entah mengapa Sensei akhirnya tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sweatdrop masal mendengar alasan Jounin didepannya ini. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Jounin ini. Salah satu Jounin elit, yang sangat suka terlambat dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Salah satu dari murid Yondaime Hokage. Ya dialah Obito Uchiha. Pemilik sebelah mata Saringan. Dikarenakan sebelahnya lagi sudah dibelikan kepada Hatake Kakashi, dengan alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Jika Obito sering terlambat. Maka Kakashi adalah kebalikannya. Jounin yang sekarang masih menjabat sebagai captain ANBU (kabarnya sebentar lagi posisinya akan digeser oleh Itachi) sangat tepat waktu dengan janjinya. Dan Kakashi juga sering membaca buku-buku aneh berwarna orange, dan membawa buku itu kemana-mana.

"Dari mana saja sensei hah.. bukan kah kami bla.. bla... bla... bla..." ceramah Sakura panjang lebar mengenai keterlambatan Obito yang sudah melegenda ini. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan ceramah hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

"Ok.." ucap Obito setelah melewati ceramah panjang dari Sakura. "Sensei akan tunggu kalian di atap" sambung Obito seraya menghilang via shunshin.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatap academy terdapat tiga orang Genin yang baru lulus, dengan seorang Jounin yang kelihatannya tidak berwibawa.

"Ok.." ucap Obito. "Sesi ini kita awali dengan perkenalan" sambung Obito seraya memandang para muridnya.

"Nama Obito Uchiha. Hobi... ya.. kalian taulah.." ucap Obito dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. "Kesukaan rasanya tidak ada. Impian dan cita-cita adalah menikah dengan Rin" ucap Obito dengan mata berbinar-binar diakhir kalimat. Dan lansung membuat sweatdrop para muridnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Sensei" tanya Sakura. "Kenapa Sharingan Sensei Cuma satu? Padahalkan kedua mata sensei sehat-sehat saja"

"Ini.." ucap Obito seraya menunjuk matanya. Dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Sakura. "Sharingan Sensei memang satu. Karena, yang satu lagi Sensei berika kepada teman, karena sebuah alasan. Dan mata ini adalah mata dari seorang pendonor. Sayangnya dia bukan Uchiha" ucap Obito sambil menyengir lebar.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Obito. Dan kena tidak ada jawaban, Obito lansung memulai sesi perkenalan ini. "Ok.. mulai dari kau pirang" ucap Obito seraya menunjuk Naruto.

"Nama Namikaze Naruto. Hobi berlatih dan berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman-teman. Kesukaan yaitu ramen. Dan untuk cita-cita simpel hanya inggin menjalani hidup ini dengan tenang" ucap Naruto. Dan lansung membuat Obito tersenyum simpul.

"Selanjutnya pink" ucap Obito santai.

"Nama Haruno Sakura. Hobi.." melirik Naruto dan Sakuke. "Kyaaaaa..." Obito hanya bisa cenggo mendengar teriakan tak jelas dari Sakura. "Kesukaan..." kembali melirik Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kyaaaaa..." dan untuk kedua kalinya Obito hurus cenggo dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Cita-cita..." dan kembali lagi melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah siap-siap menutup keuda telinganya, "Kyaaaaaa..." dan untuk kesekian kalinya Obito dibuat cenggo.

'dasar fans girl' batin Obito berucap miris. "Ok.. yang terakhir kau ayam"

"Cih.." umpat Sasuke mendengar ejekan dari pamannya ini. Memasang pose style cool, Sasuke mulai bicara. "Nama Uchiha Sasuke. Hobi kalian tidak perlu tau. Kesukaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian semua. Cita-cita ingin melampaui Itachi-nii, dan menjadi Uchiha terkuaat" Obito hanya memberi senyum lebar mendengar ucapan keponakannya yang sangat kash Uchiha ini.

"Ok, hari ini cukup perkenalannya, besok kita akan melakukan tugas untuk ninja" ucap Obito seraya membetulkan posisinya. "Pertama kita hanya melakukan sesuatu dengan hanya kita berempat"

"Survival Training"

"Survival Training?" ucap Sasuke seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa tugas pertama kami harus latihan? Bukankah kami sudah belajar cukup banyak di academy? Ucap Sakura memandang bingung Obito.

"Ini bukan latihan biasa" ucap Obito. "Dalam latihan kali ini, akulah yang akan jadi musuh kalian" Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura kaget mendengar penuturan Obito.

"Dan kalian akan tekejut dengan tujuan latian ini" sambung Obito.

"Apa tujuan latihan ini Sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian akan terkejut dengan kenyataan yang akan kalian dengar" Obito dengan raut wajah horornya. "Dari 27 orang yang lulus hanya akan ada 9 orang yang akan terpilih menjadi Genin. Sisanya akan kembali ke academy. Latihan ini sangat sulit, dengan rata-rata kegagalan diatas 66 persen" Obito kemudian memasang wajah serius dan menakutkan.

"Bu-bukan kah kami sudah diluluskan 100 persen sensei?" Tanya Sakura .

"Itukan hanya dari Guru academy kalian" sambung Obito. "Kelulusan sesungguhnya berada ditanganku" ucap Obito santai. Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura kaget mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Oh ya..." ingat Obito. "Aku akan menunggu kalian ditempat latihan. Dan sebaiknya kalian jangan makan siang, karena takutnya kalian akan muntah" sambung Obito seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Deteilnya ada disini"

"Sesulit itukan tesnya?" Ucap Sakura shok dan menerima kertas dari Obito dengan panik.

Sasuke meremukan kertas itu tanpa berekspresi sama sekali.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Naruto, hanya memandang datar kertas yang sudah berada dalam ngenggamannya.

"Baiklah... aku akan latihan" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Selang beberapa saat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi meniggalkan Naruto dan Obito.

Lalu diikuti oleh Obito, yang mengaktifkan MS nya dan kemudian terciptalah pusaran udara. Dan perlahan-lahan Obito menghilang dihisap pusaran udara itu.

Tinggal Naruto yang masih menatap datar kertas itu. Menghela nafas berat. Naruto kemudia manghilang dalam kilatan bewarna kuning.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini sungguh berbeda. Tidak biasanya Minato berkumpul dengan mereka. Memberi warna tersendiri bagi keluarga kecil ini akan kehangatan. Bagi Naruto, makan bersma kali ini sangat spesial. Apalagi Ayahnya sering pulang malam, dan melewati acara makan malam. Dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage yang kian membuatnya sibuk.

Dan seperti biasa. Naruto menceritakan segala kegiatan yang dia alami tadi siang. Dan didengar baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Setelah selesai makan. Kushina segera mencuci semua piring kotor sisa makan malam mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto lansung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Inggin tidur, entah mengapa dia merasa terserang ngantuk yang hebat hari ini.

Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Naruto mulai menutup matanya. Dan perlahan menuju kealam mimpi

.

.

.

.

.

**Yuki no Kuni (Negara Salju)**

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar belasan tahun berjalan menantang badai salju yang sedang lebat-lebatnya. Raut wajahnya yang tenang, seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh kondisi cuaca. Memberikan, kesan lain bagi yang melihatnya.

Dua mata, yang berbeda warna menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan datar. Satu mata dengan warna laut biru seindah lautan namun dingin dan menusuk, dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah dengan tiga tome yang berputar lambat.

Dan, mata sebelah kirinya. Yang terdapat sebuah sharingan. Perlahan, namun pasti. Berevolusi menjadi EMS.

Terus berjalan pada akhirnya dia sampai akan tempat yang ditujunya. Sebuah desa yang memiliki teknologi paling maju diantara desa-desa lainnya dinegara shinobi.

"Yukigakure..." ucapnya datar dan dingin. Menatap bangunan yang paling besar, di desa itu. Seringaian seketika tercetak diwajahnya. "Doto Kazahana..."

"Aku datang.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ruto..."

"Naruto..."

"Bangun.. Naruto..."

"Naru.."

"BANGUN.. DASAR BAKA"

Seketika Naruto terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Akibat, mendengar seseorang yang berteriak kencang didekat telinganya. Mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto mendapati Tamamo, yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hmm... Ada apa Tamo-chan?" seraya mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Sudah pagi.."

Melirik jam yang ada diatas mejanya. "Pukul 06.00" kembali memandangi Tamamo sekilas. "Mana Kaa-san?"

"Entahlah..." ucap Tamamo, seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Karena.. Kaa-sanmu tak kunjung datang. Maka aku saja yang membangunkanmu"

Menghela nafas berat. Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya harus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa kebiasaan Tamamo, yang seenak jidatnya keluar masuk tubuhnya. Kadang juga membuat dia sangat kawatir.

Bagaimana. Bila keberadaan gadis itu diketahui oleh salah satu penduduk atau shinobi Konoha? Atau bagaimana bila keberadaannya diketahui oleh orang tuanya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ok. Aku akan keluar dulu" ucap Naruto berdiri sambil merengangkan badannya. "Kembalilah masuk kedalam tubuhku"

"Huhhh... masuk lagi?" tanya Tamamo, seraya mengembungkan pipinya pertanda tidak setuju.

Berjalan mendekati Tamamo. Kemudian Naruto menepuk pelan kepala gadis tersebut. "Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau ketahuan orang tuaku bisa kacaukan?"

Mengerti. Kemudian pada akhirnya Tamamo menghilang bagaikan debu ditiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

Keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto mendapati ruang keluarga dan ruang dapur yang kosong. Berjalan kearah dapur. Tiba-tiba, dengan jelas dia melihat sebuah memo yang tertempel di lemari es.

Naru-can.. kaa-san pergi dulu ada acara sama bibi Mikoto

Maaf tapi, ini mendadak

Tou-san, sepertinya juga pergi pagi

Jadilah anak yang baik. Nanti kunci rumah titip sama bibi tetangga ya

By : Kaa-san

PS : saparapannya ada didalam kulkas (^^)V

Menghela nafas berat. Naruto membaca memo itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya dia tau acara apa yang akan dihadiri ibunya tersebut. Paling itu hanyalah arisan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan melewati jalanan setapak yang ramai memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika orang-orang yang kalian lewati, menatapmu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Namun, walau begitu. Naruto tetap berjalan santai melewati semua penduduk. Tidak menghiraukan semua pandangan menusuk yang diterimanya.

Dan para pendudukpun tau betul. Dan tidak akan bertindak lebih dari ini terhadap anak sang Hokage. Salah-salah bisa nyawa mereka yang jadi taruhannya.

"Tumben tidak terlambat..." Naruto menautkan alisnya binggung. "Sensei?"

Setibanya ditempat latihan. Naruto dibuat binggung oleh Obito yang kebetulan tiba tepat waktu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang sering terlambat. 'Ada angin apa ini?'

"Aku yang menyeretnya kesini Dobe" ucap Sasuke ketus. Seraya memandang Obito dengan dingin. Lalu Sasuke mulai menceritakan kronologi kejadian. Penyeretan Obito dari awal hingga akhir.

Menghela nafas pasrah. Obito kemudian mendekati tiga balok kayu. Yang tertanam secara berjejer dan meletakan sebuah jam weker di atas kayu yang ada ditengah setelah menyetelnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang pukul 10.54. Dan jam ini sudah sensei setel saat siang hari" ucap Obito seraya menekan tombol yang ada di atas jam tersebut untuk menyalakannya.

Ketiga Genin tersebut, menatap jam itu dengan binggung.

"Disini aku mempunyai dua buah lonceng, tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng ini dariku sebelum waktunya habis" ucap Obito, seraya mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari dalam sakunya.

"Yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng ini saat siang hari tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang" ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah kayu. Tempat dimana tadi dia meletakan jam weaker, yang tadi dia nyalakan. "Aku bukan hanya akan mengikatmu di tiang tersebut. tetapi aku juga akan makan tepat didepan wajahmu"

'Jadi itu alasannya menyuruh kami tidak sarapan...' batin ketiga Genin muda itu secara bersamaan. Tapi kusus untuk Naruto, yang mengucapkan sukur karena telah sempat sarapan pagi.

"Kalian hanya memerlukan satu buah lonceng, dan disini hanya salah satu dari kalian bertigalah yang akan diikat ditiang tersebut" ucap Obito menyeringai lebar, seraya menggoyangkan lonceng yang ada ditangannya. Membuatnya berdenting dan bergemerincing.

"Dan orang yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng akan gagal. Jadi, salah satu diantara kalian akan dikembalikan ke academy"

"Bila kalian mau, kalian bisa menggunakan shuriken dan kunai. Dan kalian tidak akan berhasil bila tidak menyerangku dengan keinginan membunuh" Obito menarik dan mengenggam lonceng tersebut. "Bahkan kalian boleh menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menyerangku. Jika, kalian sudah menguasainya"

"Ta-tapi! Sensei bisa dalam bahaya" ucap Sakura terdengar lirih. Ia sangat takut, bila ia tak sengaja membunuh senseinya... itupun kalau bisa *?*

"Apakau yakin bisa membunuhku?" ucap Obito, yang entah kenapa menjadi serius.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai dari... SEKARANG!" mereka semua lansung menghilang dan berpencar untuk memulai tugas pertama mereka

.

.

.

.

.

**Yukigakure**

"Tuan ada yang inggin bertemu dengan anda"

"Siapa?" ucap sang pemimpin tertinggi Yukigakure atau lebih tepatnya Doto Kazahana.

"Kami tidak tau namanya tuan" ucap salah satu shinobi itu seraya masih terus memberi hormat. "Tapi, yang kami ketahui. Dia seorang anak kecil"

Menautkan alisnya binggung, Doto tidak menyangka akan ada anak kecil yang inggin bertemu dengannya. Siapa dia?

"Baiklah suruh bocah itu masuk"

"Baik"

Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama bagi Doto untuk bertemu dengan anak yang dimaksud. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat wajah anak itu. Rambut jabrik hitam, wajah tanpa ekspresi seakan sang pemilik tidak punya jiwa. Dan, pandangan yang menusuk dari kedua mata yang berbeda.

"Siapa kau?" ucap Doto. Agak sedikit tengang, ketika merasaka aura yang sangat kuat dari bocah dihadapannya.

"Namaku Menma" Menma memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sebuah Nama yang tidak memiliku arti"

"Dan kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku"

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah danau dipinggir desa. Duduklah seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Dengan memakai Kimono putih bersih, yang mana di bagian bawah Kimono itu terdapat jilatan lidah api.

"Meskipun ini kehidupan keduamu" ucap Gadis itu seraya menatap Danau ciptaan Tuhan didepannya. "Tapi, sepertinya masih ada konflik yang akan terus berlanjut ya?"

* * *

Akibat file caerita ini hilang entah kemana. Saya terpaksa mengubah semua alur cerita yang ada, bagaimana dengan chap 8 ini apakah memuaskan?

Saya juga mencoba untuk mencoba gaya penulisan baru. (tapi sepertinya masih tetap sama ya?). Dan saya juga ragu apakah Fic ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Mengingat File aslinya udah hilang entah kemana.

Seperti biasa, dan seperti seharusnya, saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritk, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


End file.
